Cause I'm Yours
by LoliMon-san
Summary: [HIATUS]Liburan yang seharusnya menyenangkan, malah jadi terbawa perasaan. Rasa yang lama dia buang kini kembali hadir di hatinya. Chapter 6 UPDATE! (warning : Yaoi)
1. Dirimu

**'Cause I'm Yours**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Pairing : Motochika, Masamune**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Bahasa tidak terlalu baku, agak lebay (emang lebay sih)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Dirimu**

* * *

 **'Tuk tuk tuk'**

Suara ketukan jari jempol menemani kesunyian malam di kamar Chosokabe Motochika. Gelak tawa terdengar saat ia memainkan _handphone_ -nya. Dia sedang _sharing_ kebahagiaan kepada teman-teman kampusnya di _group chat_.

 **-Group chat-**

 **C. Motochika**

Keberuntungan datang padaku :D

 **Ieyasu**

Cieee yang lagi seneng :v dapet apaan, mhank? :v

 **Cowo ganteng ya si Keiji namanya**

Tumben beruntung. Biasanya kan situ ketiban sial mulu XD

 **C. Motochika**

Kepo lu :v -Ieyasu

Dikau kali yang sial mulu mah :v Eh, anjay nama lu alay coeg XD -Keiji

 **Ieyasu**

Xianying, kalo lagi bahagia aja lu gitu ke ane :'u awas ye kalo lu lagi susah, kagak bakalan ane temenin :'u

 **Magoichi**

Ditinggal sebentar dah rame aja nih gc. Btw, kau dapet apaan? Motochika

 **Cowo ganteng ya si Keiji namanya**

Magoichi :* gak kepo sama aku? :*

 **C. Motochika**

Aduh, banyak yang kepo :3 okok lah ane kasih tahu.

 **Magoichi**

Maaf aku alergi sama cowo alay macam kau. -Keiji

 **Ieyasu**

BHAK! :V

 **Cowo ganteng ya si Keiji namanya**

Kok nyesek ya :""

 **C. Motochika**

Ane ga bakalan ngasih tahu secara detail. Ane dapet hadiah liburan selama 1 minggu ke Paris dari undian coba-coba :3

 **C. Motochika mengirim 1 foto**

 **Cowo ganteng ya si Keiji namanya**

Wedew mhank :v ane ikut dong ^^

 **Ieyasu**

Wooah! :O ajak ane lah, mhank ;)

 **C. Motochika**

Duh sorry banget, guys. Tiketnya cuma 1 doang.

 **Ieyasu**

Weeh, gak seru ah :'u

 **Cowo ganteng ya si Keiji namanya**

Pundung ah pundung :""

 **C. Motochika**

Hadiahnya cuma segitu mau gimana lagi. Ane mau _off_ , mau packing dulu :D _bye_ ~

 **Magoichi**

 _Have fun aja_ :) _bye._

 **-End group chat-**

Motochika mengakhiri _chatting_ -annya. Dia melihat kembali hadiahnya, yaitu tiket pesawat untuk ke Paris. Motochika berbohong pada teman-teman di gc-nya barusan. Sebenarnya ada 3 tiket yang ia dapat. Alasan pria bersurai perak berbohong itu, dia malas mengajak Ieyasu dan Keiji, karena pasti selama liburan akan terasa membosankan, juga Motochika ingin mengajak orang yang belum pernah pergi berlibur dengannya.

"Sama siapa, ya? Duh, jadi bingung sendiri." Motochika berkali-kali memikirkan dengan siapa dia akan pergi.

Bagaimana dengan pacar? Ah, Motochika baru saja putus 3 hari yang lalu.

"Nanti sajalah pikirinnya. Pusing juga lama-lama." Motochika kembali memainkan hp-nya, untuk _Facebook_ -an. Di berandanya tak ada yang aneh, saat mengklik 'Pemberitahuan' tak ada yang aneh juga, kebanyakan yang meng- _Like_ status dan fotonya saja.

Ia melirik ke 'Saran teman', alisnya naik dan bergumam, "Sepertinya aku kenal." Motochika mengklik akun tersebut, dan munculah profil yang sangat dia kenal. Yup, pemilik akun itu adalah Katakura Kojuuro, kakak kelas semasa sekolahnya. Langsung saja dia meng- _add_ dan mengirim _inbox_ pada akun itu, Menanyakan kabar, misalnya. Basa-basi.

 _'Aku ajak saja dia'_ batin Motochika.

Muncul pemberitahuan di _inbox-_ nya, cepat juga respon orang itu. Kojuuro juga menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Motochika _to the point_ saja menawarkan ajakan liburan, tak lupa memberitahu kapan tanggal dan hari keberangkatan padanya. Kojuuro pun menerima ajakan Motochika, sekalian reuni teman se-geng, katanya.

 **-Chat-**

 **Kojuuro Katakura**

Hey, aku boleh mengajak seseorang?

 **C. Motochika**

Tentu boleh! Kebetulan tiketnya untuk 3 orang :D

 **Kojuuro Katakura**

Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga akan beritahu dia soal ini. Oh btw, aku _off_ dulu, banyak pekerjaan. _Jaa_.

 **C. Motochika**

Cie yang sibuk :v okok lah. _Jaa_.

 **-End chat-**

Akhirnya, Motochika mendapat orang untuk diajaknya liburan. Dia tak sabar untuk bertemu _senpai_ -nya, juga penasaran dengan seseorang yang akan dia ajak bersama nanti.

Bosan bermain _handphone_ , Motochika beranjak dari kasur lalu berjalan menuju rak buku dan mengambil novel apa saja yang menurutnya menarik.

"Hm?"

Motochika melihat foto yang terselip di antara buku-buku itu. Dia memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali ke kasur untuk tidur, tidak jadi membaca novel.

"Kenapa juga ada foto dia itu di rak buku ku. Jadi nggak _mood_." Dari pada _mood_ -nya jelek, Motochika pun memilih tidur.

Di foto itu terpotret dirinya bersama orang yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya 4 tahun yang lalu.

Ya, _masa lalunya..._

.

.

.

5 hari kemudian, hari keberangkatan.

Chosokabe dan Kojuuro bertemu di bandara. Senyum cerah menghiasi pertemuan antar mantan _kohai-senpai_ ini. Mereka memuji satu sama lain Namun, senyuman itu tak lama, Motochika langsung membeku ketika bertemu dengan seseorang yang Kojuuro ajak.

"Nah, Chosokabe. Perkenalkan ini adikku, Date Masamune," kata Kojuuro memperkenalkan Masamune pada Motochika. Lelaki yang bernama Masamune itu pun membungkuk sopan padanya, dan...tersenyum.

Motochika jadi gugup, dia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Senyuman itu malah membuatnya salah tingkah. Motochika akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya juga, "Hai, aku...Chosokabe Motochika. Senang...berkenalan denganmu."

Kojuuro merasa heran dengan sikap Motochika. Dia pun menepuk pundak temannya, "Hei, ada apa denganmu, bung."

"A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir," balas Motochika, senyuman terpaksa pun ia tunjukkan.

Kojuuro tahu kalau ada yang disembunyikan dari Motochika. Tapi mengurungkan niatan bertanyanya. Dia mencari waktu yang tepat untuk betanya pada Motochika.

.

.

.

Motochika, Kojuuro dan Masamune sekarang sudah di dalam pesawat. Motochika beruntung mendapat kelas VIP, di perjalanan pun terasa nyaman. Selama perjalanan, pria bersurai perak dan pria bercodet di pipi kiri ini tak hentinya mengobrol, dari pekerjaan sampai jodoh. Sedangkan Masamune, dia tidur duluan. Chosokabe Motochika masih berstatus Mahasiswa, yang sedang magang di perusahaan pamannya. Katakura Kojuuro bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit terkemuka Tokyo, sebagai dokter Ahli saraf. Masamune? Semenjak lulus SMA, dia tak berniat untuk kuliah dan belum mau bekerja. Lebih banyak di rumah.

"Kau tahu, saat aku mengatakan ingin mengajak Masamune berlibur, dia sebenarnya sulit diajak," ujar Kojuuro.

"Oh, benarkah? Kenapa dia sampai seperti itu?" tanya Motochika.

"Yaah, dia mengekang dirinya sendiri, jarang keluar rumah, jarang bersosialisasi, Masamune hanya mau berbicara denganku. Di sekolahnya pun, dia selalu sendiri. Dia selalu mengatakan; 'Mereka membenciku' dan 'Aku tak pantas berteman dengan mereka'. Seperti itulah alasannya," jelas Kojuuro mengenai Masamune. Penjelasannya membuat hati Motochika sesak dan gelisah.

"Untunglah sekarang dia mau ikut. Meskipun membujuknya sangat sulit," lanjut Kojuuro.

Ribuan pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala Motochika. Mengapa pula saat mendengar penjelasan temannya begitu...menyesakkan.

.

.

.

Berjam-jam kemudian, mereka bertiga sampai di tempat tujuan, yakni Paris. Mereka pun menuju hotel dan beristirahat dari perjalanan panjang. Mereka satu kamar.

"Masamune, barang-barangku sekalian bereskan, ya. Aku mau mandi," kata Kojuuro yang cepat ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Ish, dasar. Nggak mau ah, bereskan sendiri!" balas Masamune, nada suaranya terdengar kesal.

Kojuuro membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi, "Aku lelah." kemudian menutup pintu kembali.

" _I'm tired too_! Punya kakak nyebelin banget, ya!" marahnya. Ujung-ujungnya Masamune menuruti perkataan Kojuuro dan membereskan barang-barang kakaknya.

Motochika menyimak saja pertengakaran adik-kakak tersebut, dia tertawa kecil, seru juga menonton orang yang bertengkar. "Dari dulu sikap Katakura tidak berubah. Suka menyuruh orang seenaknya, haha," katanya, dibuat setenang mungkin saat mengatakannya.

Masamune tidak merespon atau pun melihat ke arahnya, tetap sibuk membereskan barang. Masamune jaga jarak dan seperti...takut padanya?

 _...dia mengekang dirinya sendiri..._

Terngiang ucapan Kojuuro tadi di kepalanya. Motochika menebak-nebak apa yang bisa membuat Masamune bisa seperti itu.

Ketiganya selesai membersihkan diri dan makan malam. Sekarang waktunya bagi mereka _on the way_ ke _king size bed_ dan alam mimpi, agar acara jalan-jalan besok lebih bugar.

"Kojuuro, aku ingin tidur di sisi," kata Masamune, mendorong Kojuuro ke tengah.

"Aku maunya di sisi. Kau di tengah saja," balas Kojuuro.

"Tidak mau tidur di tengah, nggak bebas gerak."

"Di tengah saja."

"Di sisi!"

"Di tengah."

"Di sisi!"

"Di tengah."

"Di sisi! Ngalah dong, Kak!"

Kojuuro memandangnya malas, "Di tengah."

"Hey, hey berisik! Bisakah kalian langsung tidur saja? Aku tidur di kursi saja," lerai dan tegur Motochika.

"Woh, jangan seperti itulah. Maafkan sifat Masamune yang keras kepala ini," ujar si dokter, merasa tak enak pada temannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidur di tengah." Masamune terpaksa mengalah karena tak enak juga pada Motochika. Dia pun berbaring di tengah, "Jangan menghimpitku."

"Tidak akan, tenang saja, Masamune," ucap Kojuuro.

Di sisi lain, jantung Motochika berdetak cepat. Posisinya memunggungi Masamune, dia jadi tak bisa tidur. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa kehadiran Masamune dia jadi begini? Motochika mencoba menutup matanya dan menghiraukan hal mengganjal di pikirannya.

.

.

.

Esoknya, pagi hari.

Motochika, Kojuuro dan Masamune pergi berjalan-jalan, mengunjungi tempat-tempat menarik di Paris. Lagi, Masamune jaga jarak dengan Motochika. Kojuuro tak bisa terus memaklumi keanti sosialan Masamune. Dia juga bertujuan menjadikan Motochika sebagai teman untuk Masamune.

Mereka beristirahat di cafe _Les Deux Magots_ , mereka memesan makanan dan minuman yang menurut mereka menarik dan enak. Seperti kemarin, yang paling sering mengobrol adalah Motochika dan Kojuuro saja, sementara Masamune sibuk dengan _smartphone_ -nya, sambil makan.

Katakura Kojuuro merebut _smartphone_ milik Masamune, "Makan ya makan, jangan sambil main _gadget_ ," tegurnya.

Masamune mengulurkan tangan kanannya, meminta hpnya dikembalikan, " _Smartphoneku_. Aku belum selesai melihat fotonya."

"Lebih baik habiskan dulu makananmu," saran kakaknya.

Lelaki bersurai coklat itu ngambek, posisi tangannya tidak berubah. Bukannya mengembalikan _handphone_ -nya, Kojuuro memasukkan benda canggih itu ke dalam saku kemudian berdiri, "Aku izin ke belakang dulu. Chosokabe, kau ajak ngobrol dia, ya." dia pun berlalu pergi.

Masamune ingin sekali berteriak pada Kojuuro, tapi dia sadar ini di tempat umum dan pasti akan memalukan kalau marah-marah di tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Kalian sering bertengkar, ya?" tanya Motochika tiba-tiba. Masamune hanya mengangguk. "Lucu juga menonton pertengkaran kalian," sambungnya, mendapat tatapan heran dari Masamune.

"Kenapa setiap kali aku bicara padamu kau diam saja? Kau...takut padaku?" Motochika menatap Masamune lekat.

Masamune menggeleng dan menunduk sebagai jawaban.

 _'Apa karena waktu itu? Ah, Sial! Kenapa kejadian waktu itu teringat lagi!'_ rutuknya dalam Hati.

"Apa kau...masih mengingat teman semasa SMA mu?" Motochika berusaha mengajaknya ngobrol.

Diam. Masamune tak memberi respon sedikitpun padanya.

"Kalau memang tidak takut padaku, setidaknya jawab 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'. Didiamkan itu tidak enak," ujarnya, memancing Masamune untuk berbicara.

"Tidak." Masamune akhirnya merespon, "Teman saja aku tidak punya, bagaimana mungkin aku ingat."

Heran dengan ucapannya, dia bertanya lagi, "Tidak punya teman? Lalu Keiji, Ieyasu dan Yukimura kau anggap mereka apa?"

"Aku tidak kenal dengan orang-orang yang kau maksud."

"Apa? Mereka itu temanmu di SMA Basara. Jadi begini caramu melupakan teman-temanmu. Dengan menghilang selama 4 tahun!" nada suaranya meninggi.

" _I don't get it_. Apa maksudmu 'menghilang'? Aku benar-benar tidak kenal mereka. Dan juga aku tidak sekolah di SMA Basara!" Masamune mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"...Masamune." Motochika menatapnya tajam.

"Kau...membuatku takut..."

Di suasana tegang seperti ini, Kojuuro datang kembali dan mencairkan ketegangan ini, "Chosokabe." pria bersurai hitam itu menepuk pundak Motochika, "Jangan membuat emosinya memuncak," sambungnya.

"Kojuuro, aku ingin pulang," ucap Masamune.

"Kita baru satu hari di sini. Chosokabe sudah berbaik hati mengajak kita ke kota indah ini."

"Nggak betah," kata Masamune datar.

Chosokabe Motochika menenangkan diri, kemudian berkata, "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, dari kemarin banyak yang mengganjal di pikiranku, dan aku orangnya juga cepat naik darah."

"Seharusnya kami yang minta maaf, ini liburan spesialmu tapi aku dan Masamune malah menghancurkannya," sanggah Kojuuro.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hei, setelah ini kita ke _Museum Louvre_ , aku dari dulu penasaran dengan museum itu, haha." Motochika mencairkan suasana.

"Tentu. Aku juga penasaran. Ayo, Masamune."

"Hn."

Mereka menyudahi istirahatnya, ke kasir untuk membayar dan menuju _Museum Louvre._ Setelah sampai, mereka ber'wow' ria mengagumi kemegahan museum tersebut. Saat di dalam museum pun ketiganya terus merasa kagum. Setiap _traveler_ yang datang ke sini tentunya akan seperti mereka.

Yang paling kagum diantara tiga orang ini adalah Masamune, dia sangat suka sejarah serta barang unik dan antik yang bernilai artistik juga _masterpiece_. Motochika sedari tadi menyaksikan Masamune memfoto koleksi di museum ini, bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil.

 **'Deg, deg, deg'**

Jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi, Motochika tak bisa mengendalikan degupannya. _Rasa_ yang dulu ia buang, kini hadir kembali di hatinya. Motochika benci momen seperti ini, dimana dia harus mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya.

Orang itu berbalik, berjalan ke arahnya. Semakin dekat ia melangkah, Motochika semakin gelisah. Masamune tepat di depannya.

"Fotoin aku di dekat lukisan itu," ucapnya meminta untuk difoto pada...Kojuuro.

Ah, ternyata di sebelahnya ada seorang Katakura Kojuuro. "Oh, baiklah, mana kameranya?"

"Nih. Harus bagus ya hasilnya." Masamune menyerahkan kamera kepada Kojuuro.

"Iya, hasil jepretanku selalu bagus, kok."

"Sombong~"

"Cepat pose sana. Nanti lukisannya keburu luntur," canda Kojuuro.

"Maunya _full body_ ," pinta Masamune.

"Iya. Punya adik bawel banget, ya."

"Punya kakak nyebelin banget, ya."

Lelaki bersyal biru itu berdiri di dekat lukisan, Kojuuro pun memfoto Masamune. Tak hanya Kojuuro, Motochika juga ikut memfoto lelaki itu. Secara refleks kamera Motochika men- _zoom_ dan memfokuskan ke wajah Masamune saja.

Lelaki yang difoto itu melihat hasilnya. Semua fotonya bagus, Masamune meminta untuk difoto lagi dan lagi, hal itu membuat Kojuuro _facepalm_. Motochika gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan Masamune.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, tersimpan penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Langit semakin gelap, suhu semakin dingin. Ketiganya pun memutuskan kembali ke hotel. Orang pertama yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur adalah Masamune, dia benci suhu dingin, alasan Motochika dan Kojuuro ke hotel pun karena Masamune juga. Motochika mendapat informasi dari Kojuuro kalau sistem kekebalan Masamune lemah dan tidak tahan akan suhu dingin. Motochika mengerti kondisinya, dia juga tak keberatan.

Lagi-lagi Kojuuro dibuat _facepalm,_ pasalnya Masamune naik ke kasur tanpa membuka sepatunya, Kojuuro pun melepas sepatu milik Masamune dan menyelimuti dirinya yang kedinginan. Motochika merasakan _panas_ saat melihat temannya perhatian ke Masamune.

"Katakura," panggil Motochika.

"Apa?" sahut Kojuuro, selesai membereskan pakaian Masamune yang sudah tidur duluan.

"Aku mau mengetahui sesuatu darimu. Tentang...Masamune," ucapnya serius.

"Tentang Masamune? Boleh saja."

"Tapi jangan di sini, nanti Masamune terganggu."

"Bagaimana kalau di cafe dekat hotel saja?" saran Kojuuro, "Jujur, aku belum puas menikmati pemandangan kota Paris di malam hari," lanjutnya.

"Tentu. Tapi, dia tak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri?" Motochika khawatir jika Masamune sendirian di kamar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangannya kok," respon temannya kalem.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Otw-in ke cafe."

"Ok."

 **Di cafe**

Suasana kota Paris masih ramai meski sudah larut malam. Motochika dan Kojuuro menikmati kopi hangat beraroma nikmat.

"Jadi, kau ingin tahu tentang Masamune?" Kojuuro membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya. Mungkin _to the point_ saja," ucap Motochika. Dia harap segala yang mengganjal di pikirannya menghilang.

Kojuuro hanya mengangguk.

"Katakan padaku, kau tak ada hubungan darah dengannya, 'kan?" tanya Motochika intens.

Temannya terkejut oleh pertanyaan pria bertubuh tegap itu. Dia pun menjawab, "Iya. Sebenarnya kami tidak ada hubungan darah, alias dia bukan adik kandungku."

"Sudah kuduga. Aku tahu pasti dia bukan adikmu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui kalau dia bukan adikku?" Kojuuro balik bertanya.

"Di keluarga aslinya, Masamune tidak punya kakak. Dia hanya punya satu orang adik."

Kojuuro tambah terkejut oleh perkataan temannya. Dia bersyukur kalau ternyata Masamune mempunyai keluarga. "Kau...pernah dekat denganya?" tanya Kojuuro lagi.

"Ya. Masamune temanku saat SMA, aku orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Tapi mengapa saat kami bertemu lagi setelah 4 tahun menghilang, dia melupakan teman-temannya, termasuk aku?"

"Menghilang?"

"Kumohon beritahu aku, Katakura. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Melihat dia terbaring lemah seperti tadi membuatku sakit!"

"Woh, Chosokabe tenangkan dirimu dulu."

Beberapa menit kemudian Motochika kembali tenang seperti semula, lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, dia menggumamkan sesuatu, "Aku baru sadar arti perasaan ini, kemana saja aku 4 tahun yang lalu? Waktu itu aku terlalu mengabaikannya..."

"Chosokabe..?"

"Aku mencintainya..."

"..." Kojuuro terus mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Motochika.

" _Masa laluku..._ Date Masamune..."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Hollaaa, readers *lambai2 tangan* dah gitu aja *dinuklir***

 **saya kembali lagi~ membawakan fanfict MotoMasa yang ke...errr... ._.) *digebug***

 **untuk sementara rating T hehehe *tawa lucknut* rating akan berubah sesuai konten yang tersedia(?) di cerita.**

 **okok! cukup ngemengnya. Review, kritik dan saran saya terima.**

 **See You~**


	2. Merengkuhmu

**'Cause I'm Yours**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Merengkuhmu**

* * *

" _Masa laluku_...Date Masamune..."

Katakura Kojuuro termangu ketika nama 'Date Masamune' disebut dalam gumaman Motochika.

"Katakura...ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Masamune," mohonnya pada Kojuuro.

"Baiklah." pria itu mulai menceritakannya...

 **Flashback**

Kejadiannya 4 tahun yang lalu. Masamune mengalami kecelakaan tabrakan bus yang mengakibatkan luka di perut dan paling parah di bagian kepala. Masamune dibawa ke rumah sakit masih memakai seragam sekolah, dan di bajunya itu terdapat papan namanya, di situlah dia mengetahui nama Masamune. Tim medis dengan cepat menanganinya, dan dia berhasil diselamatkan. Katakura Kojuuro sebagai dokter ahli saraf memeriksa kerusakan di bagian kepalanya. Dan Masamune mengalami kehilangan ingatan permanen atau disebutnya amnesia.

Masamune dirawat selama 1 tahun 6 bulan, Kojuuro satu-satunya dokter yang paling dekat dengannya. Dia sendiri yang memanggil Kojuuro 'kakak', pria itu juga sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri. Masamune pun dibawa ke rumah Kojuuro, menjadikannya sebagai adik angkat, dan Kojuuro bertanggung jawab atas kelangsungan hidupnya.

Selama 4 tahun itu Masamune menjadi anti sosial, di sekolah barunya pun dia sering sendiri dan jarang ngobrol dengan siswa lain. Meski terkadang ada beberapa siswi yang mendekatinya dan menyatakan perasaan padanya, namun Masamune selalu menolak baik-baik perasaan mereka.

Sesudah lulus, Masamune jarang keluar rumah untuk sosialisasi. Dia selalu jaga jarak dengan setiap orang yang dijumpainya. Kojuuro berusaha untuk mengajaknya keluar rumah sekedar jalan-jalan, tapi Masamune selalu menolak ajakan itu. Masamune terlalu mengekang dirinya sendiri.

 **End of flashback**

Kojuuro menyeruput kopi hitamnya setelah selesai menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Masamune pada Motochika. Pria bermata satu kanan itu mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarah saat mendengar cerita dari Kojuuro.

"Amnesia, ya..." ucap Motochika terdengar seperti bisikan. Sekelabat ingatan _bodoh_ terulang di memorinya.

"Chosokabe, kau sempat berpacaran dengannya?" kini giliran Kojuuro yang ingin mengetahui kedekatan mereka.

"Ya, kami sempat berpacaran," sambung si mahasiswa cepat.

"Pantas saja pandangan matamu berbeda ketika melihatnya. Dan tadi saat dia menggigil kedinginan, kau cemburu ketika aku perhatian padanya."

"Sok tahu. Aku tidak cemburu," sangkal Motochika. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Motochika gelagapan, dia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Ah, temannya ini benar-benar peka.

"Jujur saja, Chosakabe," kata Kojuuro, "Aku selalu tahu bagaiman sikap seseorang yang cemburu ke Masamune," sambungnya.

"Ck! Sialan kau ini." Motochika menghabiskan kopi lattenya.

"Dekati saja dia, aku tak keberatan," ucap lelaki bercodet itu santai.

"Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi sepertinya akan sulit, aku tegur saja dia selalu diam," keluh Motochika.

"Asal cara bicaramu tidak membuatnya emosi seperti kemarin, tak masalah baginya, akan lebih mudah," saran Kojuuro.

"Akan ku usahakan."

"Semoga berhasil."

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Tak masalah, sama-sama."

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah terbaring di kasur, Kojuuro dan Masamune sudah terlelap dari tadi, sementara Motochika masih terjaga. Dia memandang wajah tenang Masamune kala tidur. Posisi mereka sekarang berhadapan, Motochika membelai pipinya perlahan, tangannya beralih ke rambut coklatnya dan mengusapnya perlahan juga.

"Mmhh..." suara lenguhan Masamune menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan Motochika, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Masamune.

"...Dingin..." lelaki di depannya itu menggigil, tubuhnya ia peluk sendiri. Motochika khawatir, refleks dia menyelimuti Masamune. Namun tetap saja lelaki itu kedinginan.

"Peluk dia," usul Kojuuro tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Peluk?" tanya Motochika.

"Iya, peluk saja dia. Selimut saja masih belum bisa menghangatkannya kalau sudah seperti ini," jawab Kojuuro.

"Kau pernah memeluknya kalau dia begini?"

"Tentu saja pernah." Kojuuro berbalik menghadap mereka, "Kalau kau belum memeluknya juga, biar aku yang peluk dia," katanya anteng.

"Tidak boleh!" kata Motochika spontan, suaranya sebisa mingkin ia rendahkan.

"Cepat peluk dia. Daripada aku yang melakukannya, kau pasti sangat cemburu nantinya." perkataan Kojuuro membuat Motochika bungkam. Dia pun berbalik lagi membelakangi mereka.

Detik itu Motochika merengkuh tubuh Masamune. Pria ini memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Motochika memeluknya erat, seakan tak mau melepaskan Masamune. Kondisi hatinya campur aduk, secara tidak sadar Motochika mencium kening Masamune, dan berbisik, "...Aku merindukanmu, Masamune."

Ia menutup mata, dan menuju alam mimpi terindahnya...

* * *

Hari ke-3 di Paris, Perancis.

Suara cicitan burung mengawali pagi hari di kota Paris, suhunya masih terbilang cukup dingin menusuk kulit. Dua orang bergender sama masih terlelap, berpelukan.

Kojuuro yang terbangun duluan, hanya tersenyum hangat melihat mereka. Mumpung mereka berdua belum bangun, Kojuuro iseng memfoto 'kemesraan' teman dan adik angkatnya itu. Dasar.

"...Nghh...Huuuh...?" Oh tidak, Masamune terbangun! Dia bangun didekapan seorang Chosokabe Motochika. Emosinya naik seketika.

" _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BASTARD_?!" Masamune mendorong keras tubuh besar Motochika hingga hampir terjatuh.

"Uwaahh!" Lelaki berambut perak itu kaget ketika tubuhnya didorong. "Hey, jangan main dorong, dong!"

"Apa-apan kau barusan memelukku?!" amuknya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghangatkan tubuhmu. Kau tadi malam tak kuat menahan cuaca dingin. Jadi ya...aku memelukmu..." ujar Motochika malu-malu.

"Aku memang benci suhu dingin, tapi aku tak perlu dipeluk agar tak kedinginan lagi!" sanggah Masamune.

"Eh? Tapi Katakura bilang kalau kau seperti itu, kau tinggal dipeluk saja. Iya kan, Katakura?" timpal Motochika dan mencoba meyakinkan hal tersebut pada Kojuuro.

"Apanya?" Kojuuro malah pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Yang kau bahas tentang pelukan itu!" kata Motochika.

"Kojuuro, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Masamune.

"Oh itu, aku hanya mengarangnya saja," jawab Kojuuro dengan nada jahil.

Ekspresi wajah Motochika detik ini menjadi seperti karakter _meme 'are you f***king kidding me?'_ , Masamune tak paham pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kau berbohong padaku soal itu?" Motochika bertanya, nada suaranya datar dan kesal.

Temannya itu mendekati Motochika, kemudian membisikan sesuatu, "Cie yang kena tipu." setelah itu dia kabur menuju kamar mandi.

"KATAKURAAAA!" Motochika benar-benar mesal pada temannya yang satu itu. Meski sudah menjadi dokter, sifat jahil masa SMP nya belum hilang juga.

Rambutnya ia remas sendiri, sial sekali dia kena tipu temannya itu. Lalu Masamune? Ah, dia pasti juga sama kesalnya terutama pada Motochika. Dengan ragu Motochika menengok ke arah Masamune, dilihatlah wajahnya yang bersemu merah, bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Berselang beberapa detik kemudian, pandangan mereka saling bertemu, terdapat jeda cukup lama di antara keduanya. Tatapan itu diakhiri oleh Masamune yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Masamune, aku minta maaf soal tadi."

"..."

 _Haah...didiamkan lagi..._

.

.

Kunjungan hari ini adalah ke _Place de la Concorde_. Dimana tempat ini adalah alun-alun unik di Perancis, terdapat 8 patung, yakni _Strasbourg, Nantes, Lyon, Brest, Bordeaus, Rouen, Marseille,_ dan _Lille._

Tetap yang merasa takjub akan keunikan alun-alun ini ialah Masamune. Obelisk Mesir yang memiliki tinggi 23 meter pun menjadi daya tarik di sini, bahkan terletak di tengah sehingga bisa langsung menangkap perhatian Masamune, Motochika, Kojuuro dan pengunjung lainnya.

 **Drrtt, drrtt, drrtt**

 _Handphone_ Kojuuro bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk, ia pun menjawabnya, " _Moshi-moshi_...aku masih di Paris."

Chosokabe memakai kesempatan ini untuk berbicara pada Masamune, "Hey, soal tadi...aku minta maaf, sudah membuatmu marah."

"Hm, tak apa," balasnya singkat. Masamune dibuat salah tingkah, dia juga merasakan debaran cepat di dadanya.

"Kalian 'kan bisa mengatasinya sendiri!"

Kata-kata Kojuuro barusan mengagetkan mereka berdua, lelaki itu terlihat panik, dia pun mematikan _handphone_ -nya.

"Ada apa, Katakura?" tanya Motochika. Masamune bertanya hal yang sama padanya.

"Aku harus kembali ke Jepang. Ada masalah besar di rumah sakit, dan aku diminta untuk membantu mengatasi masalahnya," jawab pria itu.

"Secepat itu?" Masamune terbawa panik, padahal tak ada hubungannya dengannya.

"Ya. Aku harus memesan tiketnya, mungkin besok bisa pulang ke Jepang." jarinya dengan cepat memesan tiket pesawat jalur _online_ , dan mengurus _pasport_ malam ini.

"Aku juga ikut pulang ke Jepang," kata Masamune.

"Tidak. Kau tetap di sini, temani Chosokabe berlibur," cegah kakaknya tak memperbolehkan adiknya ikut pulang.

"Pokoknya aku ingin pulang!" lelaki ber-eyepatch sebelah kanan itu _keukeuh_ ingin kembali ke Jepang.

"Masamune, dengar." nada suaranya agak meninggi. Dia meneruskan, "Kau harus punya teman, aku tak bisa terus memaklumi sikap anti sosialmu, jangan terus menutup diri, jujur aku sudah lelah dengan sifatmu itu."

"Tapi...berteman dengan dia?" satu matanya melirik ke pria di sebelahnya.

"Bertemanlah dengan Chosokabe, dia pasti senang jika kau jadi temannya. Usahakan saja, ya." ujarnya kalem.

Keraguan muncul di benak Masamune, pasalnya lelaki ini masih syok oleh pelukan Motochika, dan dia merasa sedikit takut pada pria itu. Masamune sampai membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan saat berdua bersama Motochika. Namun, dari perkataan kakaknya ada benarnya juga, Masamune terlalu bergantung padanya, maka mau tak mau dia mematuhi ucapan Kojuuro, "Baiklah, aku akan tetap di Paris."

"Baguslah," respon Kojuuro singkat disertai senyuman.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat berkemas untuk pulang, bisa-bisa kau terlambat," usul Motochika.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

Tepat pukul tengah malam, Kojuuro sudah bersiap ke bandara untuk pulang ke Jepang duluan, sang kakak berpamitan ke Masamune dan Motochika. Pria bertubuh tegap itu tambah gugup ditinggal berdua bersama Masamune, mungkin inilah saatnya ia berdekatan juga mendapatkan hatinya kembali, bagaimanapun caranya. Rasa gugup itu pun dirasakan Masamune, dia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana ketika bersamanya. Apalagi menurutnya lelaki itu _asing_ di kehidupannya.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Hola again minna~ and gomen kalo chapter ini pendek :"u karena ide tiba-tiba stuck gitu aja di tengah-tengah cerita (halaah)**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Akihime Sayaka** : Lemon? cieee yang nungguin lemon~ :3 ah, untuk lemon bahan-bahan(?)nya dah siap kok :v tunggu aja nanti, pasti ada dong :3 Arigatou reviewnya :D

 **Gradien45deMonera** : uke!Masamune emang paling top, manis and cute :v pokoknya dia uke tercinta lah :v arigatou reviewnya :D

 **Chacha Rokugatsu** : untuk Kojuuro dia hanya sebatas 'kakak' (kasian amat ye :"v) rating...akan ada perubahan :3 tergantung geyeget atau tidaknya lemon tersebut XD dan oh, arigatou reviewnya :D

 **Review berisi kritik dan saran dengan senang hati saya terima :)**

 **See you~**


	3. Dekatimu

**'Cause I'm Yours**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Dekatimu**

* * *

 **-Masamune's P.O.V-**

Kakakku, Katakura Kojuuro terlebih dahulu pulang ke Jepang. Alasannya sih ada keperluan mendadak di tempat kerjanya. Aku mengerti kalau seorang dokter itu pekerjaannya sangat banyak serta sibuk, dan di luar sana masih banyak orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan darinya. TAPI! Kenapa aku tak boleh ikut pulang?! Lalu, kenapa juga aku ditinggal berdua bersama Chosokabe- _san_?!

Sekarang tengah malam, udara pun mendingin. _Shit!_ Aku benci udara dingin! Kurasakan tubuhku mulai menggigil. Aku harus menahannya, jangan sampai ketahuan olehnya kalau aku kedinginan, bisa-bisa dia memelukku lagi. _But, damn! It's so cold!_

"Masamune?"

Terdengar teguran darinya, aku hanya menoleh saja, tak merespon.

"Wajahmu pucat, kau pasti kedinginan," tebaknya.

Sial! Chosokabe- _san_ menyadarinya. Punya kekebalan tubuh yang lemah memang merepotkan diri sendiri juga bagi orang lain.

"Mungkin kita mampir dulu ke cafe. Bagaimana?" ajaknya. Aku mengangguk saja. Mumpung ditraktir.

"Ayo." Chosokabe- _san_ menggenggam kemudian menarik tanganku. _Wh-what the_...kenapa aku tak bisa melepaskan genggamannya!? Tangannya yang besar begitu hangat.

Sesampainya di cafe, tangan kami masih bertautan. Saat duduk, aku menarik tanganku dari sentuhan tangan Chosokabe- _san_. Dia sedikit terkejut akan tingkahku barusan, dia hanya tersenyum lalu memanggil pelayan.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Masamune?" dia bertanya.

" _Coffe_ ," jawabku cepat.

" _Okay_." lelaki itu pun memesan dua kopi menggunakan bahasa perancis.

"Masamune, aku ingin berkenalan lebih dekat dengan dirimu yang baru," sahut Chosokabe- _san_ , menatapku ramah.

"Boleh." eh, basar bodoh! Kenapa aku malah berkata seperti itu?! Chosokabe- _san_ tersenyum lebar menanggapinya. Ah, biarlah sudah terlanjur ini.

"Kau suka warna apa?" Chosokabe-san mulai membuka pertanyaan.

"Biru."

"Suka nonton film dan mendengarkan musik?"

Hanya anggukan sebagai responku.

"Biasanya genre seperti apa yang kau sukai, dari film maupun musik?"

"Musik, aku suka semua genre. Kalau film, genre _action, adventure_ dan _sci-fi_."

"Seleramu bagus juga," pujinya.

"Chosokabe-san sendiri?" aku bertanya juga. Biasanya aku sering mencueki saja bila ada orang di dekatku.

"Di musik aku suka genre _rock_ dan EDM. Film, _action_ dan _comedy_ ," jawabnya.

"Oh," responku singkat. "Chosokabe-san," tegurku.

"Ya?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, kuliah jurusan apa?" aku bertanya lagi. Mungkin Kojuuro benar, aku harus mencari teman dan mulai bersikap terbuka ke orang lain.

"Teknik Elektro," responnya. "Kau mau masuk perkuliahan juga?" dia bertanya balik.

"Aku masih menimbang-nimbang hal itu."

"Tapi, keinginan untuk kuliah ada?"

"Ada sih. Hanya saja aku bingung jurusan apa yang sekiranya cocok untukku," jelasku.

Perbincangan kami terjeda sebentar, karena ada pelayan yang membawa minuman pesanan kami. Chosokabe- _san_ meminum kopinya, begitupun aku. Hangatnya kopi menghilangkan rasa dingin di tubuhku.

"Soal jurusan sih, menurutku sesuaikan saja dengan bidang atau pelajaran yang kau kuasai. Ngomong-ngomong, kau kuatnya di pelajaran apa?" tanyanya, memulai obrolan kembali.

Kuletakan cangkir kopiku ke meja, lalu aku menjawab, "Sejarah, matematika, fisika dan bahasa inggris."

"Saranku, lebih baik kau teruskan jenjang pendidikanmu. Lumayanlah memperdalam dan mempertajam keahlianmu. Saat kau ingin bekerja nanti hal itu sangat berguna dan memudahkanmu di lapangan kerja."

Ucapannya ada benarnya juga sih, aku tak mungkin terus berdiam diri dan bergantung pada kakakku.

"Akanku pertimbangkan lagi. Terima kasih sarannya, Chosokabe- _san_."

Hm, berteman dekat dengannya tak terlalu buruk juga. Rasanya nyaman ketika berinteraksi bersamanya. Chosokabe- _san_ orangnya baik juga, meski pada awalnya aku agak takut padanya.

Chosokabe-san menatapku lekat, tanpa seizinku dia menyentuh tangan kananku.

Dia berkata, "Katakura bercerita padaku, kau itu tidak punya teman satupun. Alasan kau menutup diri itu kenapa?"

Pertanyaan seperti ini yang kuhindari. Terkadang malas untuk menjawabnya, percuma memberitahu, toh jawabanku tak akan memuaskan mereka.

"Masamune?" panggil lelaki di hadapanku. "Ah, kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya, tak apa kok."

Dari suaranya jelas dia kecewa akan sikapku barusan. Muncul perasaan tak enak. Ck! Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih. Padahal aku sering mencueki orang, namun ke pria ini rasanya lain.

Daripada merusak suasana, aku pun memberitahunya, "Alasannya hanya tak mau gabung dengan mereka saja. Mereka kebanyakan modus padaku. Dan aku tidak suka cara mereka melihatku, dibalik senyumannya orang-orang itu suka merendahkanku di belakangku, yang kebanyakan membicarakan fisik, yaitu mata kananku."

"Orang macam apa itu?" Chosokabe-san tampak geram mendengar penjelasanku.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Orang seperti itu jauhi saja, tak ada gunanya juga berteman dengan mereka."

"Ya, kau benar."

Lama-lama aku bosan berada di sini, jadi ingin cepat-cepat ke hotel dan tidur. Juga aku tidak suka suhu sekarang ini. Terlalu dingin.

"Masamune, kita kembali ke hotel, yuk," ajaknya. Tahu saja kalau aku ingin ke sana. Peka.

" _Ok._ "

 **-End Masamune's POV-**

* * *

Waktunya mereka beristirahat, tetapi rasa kantuk keduanya hilang begitu saja, mereka masih terjaga sekitar dua jam. Entah mereka gugup karena tidur sekasur, atau mungkin masih canggung ke satu sama lain.

" _I can't sleep_ ," gumam Masamune.

"Sama," sahut si pria satunya.

Sahutan itu membuat Masamune kaget, dan tahu-tahu Motochika sudah didekatnya. Dada Motochika menempel di punggung lelaki berambut coklat itu.

"Um...Chosokabe- _san_."

"Ada apa, Masamune?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal saat kita mengobrol tadi," kata Masamune.

"Mengganjal? Ceritakan saja, daripada itu menganggu pikiranmu," usul Motochika.

"Waktu itu kau pernah bilang 'menghilang selama 4 tahun' dan 'SMA Basara'. Lalu kau menyebut nama orang yang tak kukenal, I'm still don't get it. Memangnya kita pernah bertemu?"

"Iya, sejak SMA kita berteman...sangat dekat," ucap Motochika, "Keiji, Ieyasu dan Yukimura itu teman kita juga, mereka itu yang paling heboh dalam hal apapun."

" _I want to meet them_."

"Kau harus bertemu mereka. Semenjak kau menghilang tanpa kabar, teman-temanmu khawatir dan cemas, bahkan para guru maupun kepala sekolah sama cemasnya."

" _Really_? Sampai kepala sekolah?" Masamune penasaran dengan kehidupan sekolahnya yang dulu sebelum ia mengalami amnesia.

"Date Masamune. Murid paling cerdas di sekolah, populer, disukai guru, juga kau yang paling dekat dengan kepala sekolah."

Masamune tertegun mendengarnya, ada rasa bangga di hatinya. Lelaki ini tersenyum, dia tak menyangkan jika kehidupan sekolahnya semenarik itu.

Sementara itu, saat Motochika bercerita, hasrat ingin memeluk Masamune begitu besar. Lelaki beriris biru itu ingin sekali mengatakan 'Aku sangat merindukanmu'. Namun dia tahu, jika melakukan itu sekarang, Masamune akan merasa risih, dan mungkin saja langsung tak mau berdekatan dengannya lagi.

"Chosokabe- _san_ sendiri, saat SMA seperti apa?" Masamune bertanya lagi.

"Hhmm...aku tergolong murid yang nakal, karena waktu itu bergabung dengan geng dan menjadi ketua gengnya, hehe," Motochika terkekeh kala menjawabnya. Masamune ikut tertawa pelan.

"Tapi jangan salah. Walau aku ketua geng, masalah pelajaran masih ke- _handle_ dan nilaiku bagus," sambungnya membanggakan diri.

"Nakal tapi banyak akal," ujar Masamune menimpali perkataan Motochika.

"Nah, itu betul."

Suasana kembali sunyi, keduanya bingung mau membicarakan apa lagi. Juga, mereka belum ngantuk sedikitpun. Masamune sebenarnya ingin mengetahui lebih dalam masa lalunya, ada keinginan untuk bertemu keluarga aslinya.

Motochika mencari cara agar mengantuk, diambilah handphone yang tergeletak di meja. Dia meng- _turn on_ kan benda itu, lalu melihat puluhan email dan ribuan obrolan di _group chat-_ nya. Selama liburan, Motochika jarang mengecek _group chat_ , isinya juga tak terlalu penting sih.

 **Drrtt drtt!**

Satu pesan masuk, itu dari Maeda Keiji.

 **-Group Chat-**

 **Cowo ganteng ya si Keiji namanya**

Sepinyaaa~ gak bisa tidur, bete x'u

Ada yang masih melek mhank? :'u

 **C. Motochika**

Hadeerrr

Btw, di Jepang jam berapa sekarang?

 **Nagamasa**

Hadir. Di sini jam 11:20 PM

 **Yukimura (Harimau lepas)**

Hadir. Sama ga visa vovok ('v')

 **C. Motochika**

Anjay Yuki :v sejak kapan dikau jadi anak yimyam? :v

 **Yukimura (Harimau lepas)**

Sejak Oyakata- _sama_ jadi hovi vikin meme :v ane ketularan :v

 **Cowo ganteng ya si Keiji namanya**

Demi semvuck Nobunaga aku tercengang Sanada :v

Wiiihh! Yang lagi liburan di Paris matanya masih melotot :v

Ini juga, si anak rajin Nagama'icih masih melek :v

 **C. Motochika**

Iya nih. Ane gak bisa tidur, terlalu menikmati liburan di kota Paris. Anjaaaayyyy XD

 **Nagamasa**

Menyenangkan pasti di sana. Aku jadi iri, Chosokabe. Gc ini sempat ramai karena topik liburanmu.

 **Yukimura (Harimau lepas)**

Katanya livuran, tapi ko velum ada satupun foto yang ente upload? :/

 **C. Motochika**

Yaelah, itu mah bisa nanti kali di-upnya -_- ane bukan cewe alay yang sekali jepret langsung upload :v

 **Cowo ganteng ya si Keiji namanya**

Jangan-jangan liburannya bohongan :v

 **C. Motochika**

Xibazeng... ane beneran ke Paris. Nanti deh kalo ane dah pulang, bakal tunjukin fotonya ke ente :V

 **Ieyasu**

Kalo itu bo'ongan, siap-siap ente di- _bully_ sama temen sekelas Bv

#TeamBully

 **Nagamasa**

Aku ikutan, Ieyasu.

#TeamBully

 **Yukimura (Harimau lepas)**

Ane juga ikutan mhank ('v')/

#TeamBully

 **Cowo ganteng ya si Keiji namanya**

Yuuhuu... ikutan ah :v

#TeamBully

 **Ieyasu**

Zeeeebb lah mhank Bv ane leadernya kalo gitu Bv

#TeamBully

 **C. Motochika**

Anjriiit :"u jauhilah hamba dari orang-orang iri dan dengki, Tuhan :"u

Udah ah, ane mau off lagi, bye :'u

 **-end group chat-**

Motochika mematikan lagi _handphone_ -nya, sekalinya _on_ dia malah di- _bully_ , dan teman-temannya tidak yakin kalau dia benar-benar ke Paris. Motochika jadi memikirkan perkataan Yukimura di _group chat_ itu. Ya, dia belum meng- _upload_ satupun foto liburan ke akun sosial medianya, lelaki ini hanya sedang malas membuka akunnya saja. Dan di folder fotonya rata-rata menampilkan foto Masamune yang iseng dia potret, dan kebanyakan sedang berpose bertiga bersama Kojuuro. Jika dia meng- _upload_ nya, kemungkinan seluruh _gruop chat_ dan teman semasa SMA nya akan super heboh.

 _Handphone_ -nya disimpan lagi, ia menengok ke Masamune untuk memastikan apakah mantan pacarnya sudah tidur atau belum. Ternyata lelaki di sebelahnya sudah terlelap. Satu mata birunya berat, dia juga ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

 **Taman _Jardin du Luxemnbourg._**

Keduanya kini tak saling canggung lagi, mereka pun saling menegur satu sama lain. Setidaknya hal ini untuk membuat Masamune tidak selalu menjadi pendiam. Dalam hati, Motochika berhasil menjalankan kedekatannya bersama Masamune. Ia harus melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya, yaitu mencuri hatinya. Ia sadar, kalau hal itu sulit, dan kesempatan mendapatkannya sedikit dan kemungkinan gagal. Namun, Motochika optimis akan berhasil, apapun yang terjadi.

"Chosokabe- _san_?" Masamune melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke muka Motochika yang bengong.

"Ah! Ma-maaf..." Motochika jadi malu sendiri.

" _What's wrong_?" nada suara Masamune terdengar cemas.

"Tidak ada. Kau tak perlu khawatir," ucap Motochika.

"Sedang banyak pikiran?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya tak fokus saja, dan jadinya kebanyakan bengong, hehe," responnya.

"Hhmm."

"Tamannya nyaman." Motochika berbasa-basi.

"Kau benar, betah juga lama-lama di sini," timpal Masamune.

"Jadi ada niatan pindah ke Paris nih, haha," canda Motochika.

Ucapannya barusan membuat Masamune ikut tertawa juga. Motochika pribadi yang menyenangkan dan suka bercanda, orang-orang di sekitar menjadi lebih nyaman dan hangat di dekatnya, termasuk Masamune.

"Chosokabe- _san_ ap-"

"Panggil 'Motochika' saja. Agar terdengar lebih akrab," potong Motochika. "Barusan mau bilang apa?"

"Motochika, apa kau pernah bermimpi dengan mimpi yang sama setiap malam?" tanya Masamune.

"Belum pernah. Memangnya kenapa?" Motochika balik bertanya, topik pembicaraan semakin menarik.

"Aku mengalaminya sebelum ke sini. Setiap malam aku sering bermimpi sama. Dan di mimpi itu lokasinya selalu sama, lalu saat terbangun, pasti aku menangis," jelas Masamune.

"Lokasinya memang selalu di mana?"

"Belakang gedung sekolah."

 **DEG**

 _Gedung sekolah..._

"Terus, di mimpi itu selalu ada lelaki di depanku," lanjutnya.

"Lelaki?"

"Awalnya wujud lelaki itu _blur_ , lama-kelamaan semakin jelas, tapi dia membelakangiku."

' _Ah, sial! Yang benar saja...'_

"Yang membuatmu menangis dari mimpimu itu apa?" Motochika penasaran.

"Jika kerap kali aku memanggilnya, suaraku menjadi parau, dan kalau lelaki itu menjauh, air mataku mengalir deras. Padahal aku tak tahu siapa dia. Aku penasaran, mimpi itu pertanda apa, ya?"

 _'Itu bukan mimpi...'_

Motochika mencerna setiap untaian kalimat dari Masamune. Motochika seratus persen yakin, jika itu bukanlah mimpi belaka, yang Masamune lihat tersebut adalah nyata, yakni kejadian di masa lalunya, dimana Masamune merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Masamune, apa kau merasa terganggu dengan mimpimu itu?" Motochika berkata serius.

"Terganggu sih, bosan juga mimpinya itu-itu terus," balas Masamune.

"Kau mau kopi?" tawar Motochika. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Boleh." Masamune tersenyum.

"Tunggu di sini, aku beli dulu."

Motochika berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk membeli kopi. Masamune memperhatikan dia berjalan, melihat punggung tegap lelaki itu menjauh.

 _Lelaki itu menjauh..._

 _Semakin jauh..._

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menjalar di hatinya, Masamune mengeluarkan air mata. Hal ini persis di mimpinya, dia ingin memanggil nama pria itu, tetapi tenggorokannya tercekat. Masamune ikut berdiri, sedikit berlari ke arah Motochika.

 **GREP!**

"-!"

Masamune meraih dan memeluk lengan kekar Motochika. "Jangan pergi..." ucap Masamune lirih.

"..." Motochika mematung mendengar suaranya yang begitu lirih.

"Mengapa..." tangisannya tak terbendung lagi, "Mengapa melihat punggungmu menjauh begitu menyakitkan...?"

Lengannya dipeluk erat, lelaki berambut coklat itu masih menangis. Ah, hal ini mengingatkan Motochika pada 4 tahun yang lalu.

Motochika tak mau lagi mendengar Masamune menangis, dia berbalik, Masamune menyadari gerakannya tersebut, dia secara refleks melepas pelukan di lengan Motochika. Yang selanjutnya Motochika lakukan adalah memeluk Masamune erat

"Itu karena..." lelaki bersurai perak itu berbisik.

"...Motochika..."

"Kau...begitu tulus mencintaiku..."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Ane juga mau ikutan jadi #TeamBully si Ieyasu! *disambit jangkar***

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Sanada Yuu Chacha : Ho'oh aduuhh~ ditinggal berdua di kota paling indah nan romantis, jadi iri... ahay XD gak kok si Kojuuro cuma sayang sama Masamune sebagai adik saja :3 arigatou reviewnya :D**

 **Hyudate Sanata : Ini udah lanjut~ :3 yaoi itu emang ada manis sama asem-asem(?) gimanaaa gitu ya~ XD arigatou review dan fav nya :D**

 **Asyifaanas13 : Ah, si Masamune kalo udah di tangan teteh bakal jadiin dia uke kawaii sama ultra tsundere eeaa *plak!* arigatou reviewnya :D**

 **Ok, reader's review berisi kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati :D**


	4. Ingatanmu

**'Cause I'm Yours**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Ingatanmu**

* * *

"Itu karena...kau...begitu tulus mencintaiku..." bisik Motochika, tepat di telinganya.

Didekapnya Masamune erat, ia tak hentinya terisak. Dadanya ikut sesak mendengar tangisannya. Motochika mengelus kepalanya, demi menenangkannya.

"Yang kau lihat itu, bukan hanya sekedar mimpi," kata lelaki itu pada Masamune.

"..." tangisan Masamune mereda.

"Itu sebuah kenangan pahit yang kau alami." mau bagaimana lagi, Motochika harus mengungkapkan kebenarannya.

Masamune tertegun. Perlahan, kepingan ingatan menyatu di memorinya. Gambaran ingatannya semakin terlihat, namun yang ia ingat hanya siapa Motochika sebenarnya dalam kehidupannya di masa lalu.

Ingatan dan kenangan pahit pun hadir kembali dalam memori hidupnya.

 **-Flashback-**

SMA Basara siang hari. Udara hari ini tidak terlalu panas, justru terkesan sejuk, para murid pun menikmati cuaca seperti sekarang.

Namun tak banyak juga yang menikmati hal ini, ada yang merasa _panas_ alias cemburu, amarah serta emosi menguasai Date Masamune. Bagaimana tidak cemburu? Pacarnya, Chosokabe Motochika mencueki dia hampir setiap hari dan suka main-main ke perempuan lain di depan matanya langsung.

Salah mereka sendiri, hubungan mereka dirahasiakan dari teman-temannya. Motochika dan Masamune itu laki-laki, ingat? Tentunya mereka-terutama Motochika-tidak mau menjadi bahan ejekan dari murid-murid lain, meski mereka saling cinta. Namun jika dilihat sekarang, hubungan mereka mulai renggang. Tak jarang keduanya kerap kali bertengkar.

"Sikapmu sekarang, aku tidak suka!" pernyataan berintonasi kekesalan meluncur di mulut Masamune.

"Kenapa? Karena aku sering komenan sama cewe lain di sosmed?" Motochika bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Nah, itu sadar!" sahut Masamune. Tangannya terkepal kuat, ingin rasanya menonjok wajah pacarnya.

"Cuma komenan biasa, segitu saja marah." Motochika mengerlingkan mata.

"Komenan biasa? Tapi kok kelihatan sering? Sampai ratusan balasan! Ditambah aku lihat kalian pake _emoticon 'kiss'_! Jijik tahu gak!" timpal Masamune, bertubi-tubi menyurahkan kekesalannya.

"Bakat jadi _stalker_ sekarang, ya." lelaki beriris biru itu terkekeh seakan tak takut dengan amukan pacarnya.

 **'Ting...tong...'**

"Sudah bel, aku masuk kelas dulu. Di kelasku hari ini bakal ulangan. Dah."

Motochika melambaikan tangan kemudian berlalu pergi ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Masamune yang emosinya memuncak. Masamune muak terhadap sikap Motochika akhir-akhir ini, dia selalu berharap hubungannya tetap berjalan baik, tapi ada saja permasalahan. Muncul pertanyaan di benaknya; 'Apa Motochika mulai bosan?' atau 'Motochika sudah muak dengan hubungan seperti ini?'. Juga dia merasakan firasat buruk, dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

Lupakan! Untuk sekarang dia masuk kelas dan fokus belajar untuk kenaikan kelas nanti.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah. Masamune menunggu kelas Motochika bubar, dia bersandar di tembok dekat pintu. Ini kebiasaannya setiap pulang sekolah.

"Nomor 3 gampang, situnya aja yang gak ngerti soal." Ah, itu dia orang yang Masamune tunggu. Motochika refleks menengok ke sebelah kiri.

"Motochika, aku mau main ke rumahmu," ujarnya _to the point_.

"Hm? Aku tidak akan langsung ke rumah. Aku juga mau main sama teman se-gengku," respon Motochika.

"Tapi-"

"Hoy, Chosokabe! Cepetan!"

perkataan Masamune terpotong oleh teriakan teman Motichika. Lelaki berbadan tegap itu memunggungi Masamune lalu berkata, "Aku duluan, ya. _Jaa_." dia kemudian pergi, menghampiri teman-temannya.

Lelaki beriris abu itu mematung seketika. Dia tak tahan akan sikap cuek Motochika, apalagi barusan dengan entengnya menolak permintaan Masamune dan lebih memikirkan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini?" bisik Masamune lirih.

.

.

.

11.15 PM

Motochika baru pulang dari acara mainnya. Dia memasukan motornya ke garasi, tapi saat memasuki gerbang, ia jadi kaget. Motochika melihat Masamune berdiri di depan pintunya, lelaki bersurai coklat itu menatap balik ke Motochika. Dia berbicaranya nanti saja, sekarang ia harus menyimpan motornya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, motor pun sudah terparkir di garasi. Motochika berjalan ke arah pintu dan mempersilahkan Masamune untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Ada apa malam-malam ke sini?" si tuan rumah bertanya. "Dan sejak kapan kau di depan rumahku?"

"Dari tadi. Mau main saja, lagi bosan di rumah," jawab si tamu. Ada perasaan senang serta kesal di hatinya. Tujuannya ke sini pun ingin mencurahkan uneg-unegnya, apalagi tentang kejadian tadi dimana Motochika seenaknya pergi.

Motochika duduk di samping kirinya, "Kenapa harus malam? Besok 'kan bisa."

"Masalahnya besok aku super sibuk di OSIS dan ekstrakulikuler lain, jadinya malam ini bisanya. Itulah sebabnya tadi pas pulang sekolah aku mau main ke rumahmu," jelas Masamune panjang lebar.

"Kau marah soal tadi?" Motochika mengerti akan kedatangannya ke mari.

"Jelas aku marah!" sahut Masamune.

"Sudah ketahuan kok," komentar lelaki itu datar.

Masamune semakin geram melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu, "Nyebelin!" matanya mengkilat, memperlihatkan kemarahan dan sakit di hatinya.

"Oh." lagi, Motochika hanya cuek dan meresponnya datar.

"Lama-lama aku bisa benci padamu tahu!" gerutu Masamune, amarahnya tak terbendung lagi.

 _'Tidak peduli kau mau marah atau membenciku, toh perasaanku padamu sudah hilang'_ batin Motochika.

Ternyata, Motochika sengaja melakukan itu karena dia sudah bosan bersama Masamune. Ya, dia ingin putus dengannya. Berkali-kali Motochika menyakiti hatinya, namun Masamune tetap bertahan dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Motochika kini berusaha tak peduli tentangnya, terlebih lagi sekarang Motochika mempunyai selingkuhan, perempuan pastinya. Saat kemarin Motochika pergi bersama teman se-gengnya, dia tidak full main bareng mereka, lelaki ini nongkrong sebentar, setelah itu menemui selingkuhannya.

"Hei, jadi kau datang ke sini hanya mau marah-marah saja?" tanya Motochika.

" _It's your fault_. Kedatanganku ke sini mau memperbaiki hubungan," balas Masamune. Hal inilah yang membuat Motochika kesulitan untuk putus dengannya. Masamune mencintainya begitu tulus.

 _'Percuma'_ pikir Motochika. Memang percuma untuk diperbaiki maupun diteruskan. Lelaki ini pun sudah memikirkan kapan akan putus dengannya.

"Motochika..."

"Hm?"

"Aku benar-benar butuh sandaran dalam hidupku..."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?"

" _So, please..._ " lelaki bersurai coklat itu menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Motochika, "... _Don't leave me_..."

 _Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Masamune_

.

.

.

Pukul 01.00 AM

Sangat larut untuk Masamune pulang, sehingga dia memutuskan menginap di rumah Motochika. Mungkin sekarang adalah terakhir kalinya Masamune menginap di sini.

Rasa kantuk menyerang Motochika, sementara Masamune yang di sebelahnya masih mengajaknya ngobrol. Yup, mereka sekamar, tapi tak sampai melakukan hal aneh. Motochika sengaja tidak tidur di kamar orang tuanya, karena lupa menyembunyikan barang-barang selingkuhannya, juga Masamune termasuk orang yang _kepo_ kalau ada sesuatu yang berbeda di kamarnya. Intinya, Motochika tidak mau ada keributan besar di rumahnya.

"Hey, Motochika," tegur Masamune.

"Apa?" barusan Motochika hampir terlelap, sekarang terbangun lagi.

"Soal 'sandaran' tadi, aku mau menceritakannya padamu," ujar Masamune.

"Nanti saja, aku ingin tidur. Besok kan sekolah, dan kau katanya besok akan super sibuk, kan?" Motochika mengomel karena terganggu.

"Iya sih..."

"Hn."

"Tapi aku belum ngantuk."

"Zzz..." terdengar suara dengkuran.

" _Yare-yare_ , cepat sekali tidurnya. _Oyasumi_."

.

.

Paginya, Masamune pulang lebih pagi, dia juga mengirim pesan ke Motochika. Lelaki ini sih masa bodo mau dia berangkat ke sekolah lebih dulu.

Dan benar saja, Masamune sangat sibuk di sekolah, berbagai kegiatan dia ikuti. Pemandangan ini sudah biasa Motochika lihat jadi dia bersikap biasa saja.

 _'Nanti sore, aku harus memutuskan hubunganku dengan_ _Masamune_!'

Di tengah kesibukan, Masamune sempat melirik ke arah Motochika. Entah dia harus senang atau bagaimana, dia menjadi bimbang. Firasat buruk pun Masamune rasakan di benaknya.

"Huuff...hari yang melelahkan," keluh Masamune. Semua tugas dan kegiatannya sudah selesai. Dia duduk untuk beristirahat serta menikmati udara sore hari.

"Masamune? Di sini rupanya."

Yang dipanggil namanya menengok ke sumber suara. Orang yang memanggilnya itu berdiri di dekatnya.

"Motochika, kau belum pulang?" tanya Masamune.

"Belum," jawabnya singkat. "Kau tidak sibuk lagi, 'kan?" Motochika tanya balik.

"Semua tugasku sudah selesai, aku tak sibuk sekarang," kata Masamune disertai senyuman.

Inilah saatnya...

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Motochika, nadanya terdengar serius.

" _About what_?"

"Apa saja. Kita bicaranya di belakang gedung sekolah saja," ajak Motochika. Masamune mengangguk dan mengikuti Motochika ke tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Belakang gedung sekolah**

"Mau mengobrolkan tentang apa?" Masamune membuka suara.

Motochika berdiri di depannya, "Begini, hubungan kita semakin renggang. Kau merasakannya juga, 'kan?"

"..."

"Dan kurasa, tak ada gunanya memperbaiki hubungan ini," kata Motochika _to the point_.

" _What do you mean_?" rasa sesak mulai muncul di dadanya.

"Jujur saja, aku bosan padamu, tak ada lagi perasaan di hatiku padamu. Aku ingin menjalani hubungan pacaran normal." lelaki ini berbicara dengan sangat tenang dan juga jujur.

Masamune terdiam, mematung. Dia mengerti arah perbincangan ini kemana. Ia belum siap mendengar omongan lebih lanjut darinya.

"Jadi..." satu mata biru itu menatap lurus mata kelabu, "Kita putus."

 **Deg!**

Sakit. Hati Masamune sakit dan hancur. Ia tak mengharapkan ini terjadi, " _No...don't do this to me_..." air matanya menetes.

"Niatku untuk putus denganmu sudah bulat. Kalau sudah tak cinta, percuma dipertahankan." setiap kalimatnya menunjukkan bahwa dia serius mengatakannya.

" _I need you_...hanya kau satu-satunya sandaranku," ucap Masamune. Dia tak terima terhadap keputusan Motochika.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli padamu," ketusnya.

Masamune geram. Hatinya sakit. Namun tak ada perasaan benci sedikitpun pada Motochika.

"Seluruh keluargaku meninggalkanku. Sekarang...kau juga sama meninggalkanku. Sebenci itukah kalian padaku? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan..." seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, kedua tangannya mengepal.

Motochika berbalik membelakanginya. "Mungkin itu takdirmu dibenci oleh semua orang," ucap Motochika terkesan merendahkannya.

Kaki Masamune dilangkahkan mendekati Motochika, " _You really don't care about me anymore_?"

"Ya."

"Meski sekarang kondisiku dibuang dari keluargaku?"

"Ku tak peduli pada kehidupanmu."

"Jikalau aku kecelakaan berat kau juga tak akan peduli?"

"Ya. Dan kuberitahu kau, aku sudah dapat penggantimu."

Setiap jawaban singkatnya mengiris hatinya, apalagi saat Motochika mengatakan kalau dia mempunyai pacar baru.

Jahat! Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan sifat Motochika hari ini.

"Urusan kita sudah beres, mulai detik ini kita nggak ada hubungan apapun." lelaki itu mulai berjalan menjauh, bertujuan untun pulang.

 **Grep!**

Langkahnya terhenti, lengan Motochika dipeluk erat oleh Masamune. Tak rela membiarkan dia meninggalkannya.

"...Jangan pergi..." mohonnya, begitu lirih.

Pelukan di lengannya, dengan mudah Motochika lepas. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, lelaki itu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan! Masamune berusaha menahan isakan, tapi percuma ia tahan, tangisannya tak terbendung.

Punggung itu menjauh...

Semakin jauh...

Di saat Masamune membutuhkan satu-satunya sandaran, Motochika malah pergi dari hidupnya...

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah putusnya hubungan Masamune dan Motochika, mereka menjalani aktifitas sekolah seperti biasa. Meski sudah menjadi mantan pacar, Masamune masih sempat memberi senyuman hangat pada Motochika ketika tak sengaja berpapasan. Senyuman itu selalu Motochika abaikan dan lewat saja dengan cuek. Sakit memang jika dicueki seperti itu, tapi Masamune tetap bersikap baik padanya atau lebih tepatnya dia tak ingin ada rasa dendam di hatinya.

Kecuali untuk hari ini. Masamune benar-benar muak! Ia terpuruk. Yang membuatnya seperti sekarang bukan hanya berasal dari putusnya dia dengan Motochika, namun datang dari faktor lain, yakni keluarganya.

Ya, persis yang Masamune katakan pada Motochika waktu itu. Dia dibuang. Setelah kematian ayahnya, Masamune langsung dicoret dari daftar keluarga, karena dicap sebagai aib. Ibunya, yang memang membenci dirinya tanpa pikir panjang bertindak seperti itu, lalu hak warisnya diserahkan pada adiknya.

Ia sudah tidak kuat dengan berbagai tekanan yang menimpanya. Rasanya ingin sekali lenyap dari dunia ini. Daripada menjadi gila, lebih baik mati saja. Itulah yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Malam ini pun, Masamune masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Mau pulang pun, pulang ke mana? Masamune sudah tak dianggap lagi di keluarganya. Minggu kemarin saja dia merepotkan temannya karena dia menginap di rumah temannya.

Masamune terus menelusuri setiap tempat naik bis. Dia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin, uang saja dia bawa secukupnya.

Tas serta semua barang yang berhubungan mengenai identitasnya, Masamune tinggalkan di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya sebelum diusir. Toh, sudah tak ada lagi yang peduli padanya, dan tak ada lagi manusia yang Masamune percayai di muka bumi ini, kebanyakan memakai topeng hanya bertujuan memanfaatkatnya.

 **CKIIITT!**

 **DUAAKK!**

Bis yang Masamune tumpangi bertabrakan dengan bis lain. Bagian belakang maupun samping bis tersebut, tak luput dari berbagai tubrukan kendaraan lainnya, menyebabkan bis itu oleng, terguling dan terlempar jauh. Masamune yang di dalamnya terombang-ambing, tubuhnya beberapa kali terhantam objek keras dari bis ataupun dari kendaraan lain.

Dengan tubuh penuh luka, Masamune mencoba berdiri. Baru setengah beridiri, tiba-tiba-

 **BUG!**

Sebuah besi berukuran sedang melayang ke sisi kirinya, dan menghantam sangat keras tepat ke kepala Masamune. Dia terhantam di bagian pelipis, juga bagian belakang kepala serta tengkuk terbentur sama kerasnya.

Dari situ, tubuhnya ambruk tak berdaya. Pandangannya mengabur, seketika dunianya menggelap...

 **-End of flashback-**

"Aku ingat semuanya..."

Mendengar ucapan Masamune barusan membuatnya bersiap atas resiko yang akan Motochika dapat. Masamune detik ini pasti emosinya naik. Ya, Motochika yakin tentang itu.

"Aku sangat menyesal, maafkan aku, Masamune," ujar Motochika memohon agar Masamune memaafkannya.

"...Kh!"

Tubuh Motochika didorong kuat, melepaskan pelukan. Intensinya menatap Motochika tajam.

"Masamune," panggilnya, satu tangan mencoba menyentuh lengan Masamune.

 **PLAK!**

Tangan itu ditepis oleh Masamune, " _Don't you fucking dare to touch me_!" geramnya.

 _'Dia membenciku...'_ batin Motochika.

"Dasar bodoh," ketus Masamune.

"Iya, memang itulah aku." Motochika mengakui dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar...bodoh."

"Iya aku tahu."

"DASAR BODOH!"

 **DZIG!**

Wajah Motochika dipukul keras. Masamune terus mengumpatkan kalimat tersebut dibarengi dengan berkali-kali memukul wajah lelaki itu. Emosinya tak terkendali, Masamune meluapkan semuanya melalui cara ini.

"Ugh! Lampiaskan semua kekesalan, kemarahanmu padaku, Masamune. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Tepat setelah mengatakannya, Masamune menghadiahinya pukulan di wajah, dada serta perut. Bukan hanya memukul, Masamune juga menendang sampai Motochika tersungkur. Dia belum puas menyiksa Motochika, dia sudah letih dan kelelahan, napasnya memburu.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu mendekati Motochika yang tersungkur kemudian mencengkeram kerah jaket dan bajunya. Dilihatnya jari pada dua tangan Masamune yang ikut membiru dan berdarah akibat kegiatannya tadi.

"Kau sudah puas?" tanya Motochika, menyentuh pipi Masamune dan menghapus air matanya.

"...hhm..."

Lelaki berambut perak itu tersenyum menanggapinya.

Untung saja mereka memilih tempat di taman ini yang sepi dari lalu-lalang pengunjung, sehingga tak ada yang melerai keduanya demi pelampiasan Masamune.

* * *

"Aw, aw! Pelan-pelan, jangan terlalu ditekan ke lukanya." Motochika meringis kesakitan kala lukanya diobati oleh Masamune.

"Aku memukulmu terlalu keras ternyata," kata Masamune.

"Sampai tanganmu ikut terluka parah." lelaki bermarga Chosokabe itu menyentuh lalu memperhatikan luka di tangannya, "Kalau Katakura tahu, habislah aku."

"Hey, justru yang paling parah itu kau!" sahut Masamune dan sengaja menekan luka di pipi kiri Motochika.

"Ouch! Yaa...pernah sih dapat yang lebih parah dari ini, hehe."

"Huuh."

Dalam mengobati Motochika, Masamune sangat terampil melakukan membabat luka di wajahnya. Wajar saja, karena selama 4 tahun ini dia tinggal bersama Kojuuro yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Hal-hal mengenai kedokteran pun Masamune pelajari.

" _Done_. Untuk sekarang, kau istirahat saja. Mau tiduran di kasur pun, _it's up to you_ ," ucap Masamune sambil membereskan kotak P3K, dan menyimpannya ke dalam koper.

P3K tersimpan kembali, dan saat berbalik Masamune mendapati Motochika berdiri di hadapannya. "He-hey. Kubilang istirahat!"

Kedua tangan kekar itu melingkar di pinggang Masamune, ditariknya ia mendekat. Motochika bertanya, "Apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

"..."

"Aku sungguh menyesal. Sangat menyesal meninggalkan orang yang tulus mencintaku. Kumohon, maafkan aku."

"Jangan memohon dengan wajah babak belur seperti itu. Dasar bodoh, dari dulu juga aku selalu memaafkanmu."

"Meski dulu diriku selalu menyakiti perasaanmu, kau selalu memaafkanku? Kau tidak membenciku?"

"Memang kesal dan pedih rasanya saat kau menyatakan putus denganku. Tapi asal kau tahu, tidak ada rasa benci maupun dendam padamu."

Perasaan keduanya campur aduk. Rasa rindu begitu kuat menggerayapi hati.

"Masamune, jika aku meminta untuk kembali padamu, kau akan menerimanya?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Masamune menjawab, "...Ya"

"Dari jawabanmu, kau masih cinta padaku, 'kan?"

"... _You don't have to ask_."

Haru dan bahagia menjadi satu. Motochika menunjukan rasa cintanya dengan mencium lembut bibir Masamune. Ciuman itu berlangsung sekitar tiga menit, dan diakhiri oleh Masamune yang kekurangan oksigen.

"Hey, aku jadi punya panggilan sayang untukmu," kata Motochika.

"Huh? Tak usah lah, cukup panggil nama saja," tolak Masamune.

"Ayolah." Motochika tak mau mengalah.

Masamune mengehembuskan napasnya, "Iya, deh. Boleh."

"Ok. Une."

"Hah? _What did you say_?" Masamune cengo seketika.

"Une. Panggilan sayangmu," balas Motochika. "Nama 'Masamune' itu kepanjangan, jadi aku panggil 'Une' saja, hehe." Motochika nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Hooo...kepanjangan, ya. _Alright_ , aku juga akan memanggilmu 'Ika'," respon Masamune yang ikut-ikutan memanggil Motochika dari potongan namanya.

"Heee? Ika? Panggilanku terdengar seperti anak perempuan!" ia protes. Lelaki bersurai perak itu kurang terima.

"Kau nggak suka? Siapa suruh memanggil orang dari potongan nama duluan!"

"Eh, iya deh iya, kamu boleh panggil aku 'Ika'. Yang penting kamu senang."

"Hehe. Nah, Ika, karena kau ditahap penyembuhan, sekarang kau harus istirahatkan tubuhmu," perintah Masamune, menggiring Motochika ke kasur.

"Baik, Une~" Motochika terkikik.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-4**

Waktu liburan mereka tersisa 3 hari lagi. Dikarenakan Motochika babak belur dan mengalami luka di sekujur tubuhnya, jadi seharian penuh mereka berdua menghabiskan waktunya di hotel. Bagi Motochika sih, luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya, dia cukup kuat menahan sakit di dada dan perutnya. Bosan. Memang, terus berdiam diri dan berbaring di kasur.

"Gara-gara aku liburannya jadi terbuang sehari," kata Masamune menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Motochika yang berbaring di samping Masamune sambil memeluknya membalas, "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Besok juga sembuh, kok. Dan kita bisa melanjutkan liburan lagi."

"Tidak enak rasanya merusak liburan seseorang."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Masih ada dua hari lagi, dan masih banyak tempat menarik serta unik untuk dikunjungi."

" _But, still_...mmhh..."

Demi menghentikan Masamune yang tak hentinya menyalahkan dirinya, Motochika memotong perkataannya dengan memberi ciuman di bibir kekasihnya.

 **Hari ke-5**

Destinasi mereka lanjutkan ke berbagai tempat menarik seperti _Arch de Triomphe_ , yang merupakan monumen paling populer dan bersejarah di Paris. Gapura ini adalah tanda kemenangan Napoleon, _Arc de Triomphe_ dihiasi oleh banyak patung dan relief yang menggambarkan perang Napoleon. Selain itu juga terdapat banyak ukiran lain di dinding monumen ini.

Selain ke monumen ini, tak ketinggalan juga keduanya mengunjungi tempat paling populer lainnya, yakni Menara _Eiffel_.

Masamune jadi berpikir, dia beruntung ditinggal berdua bersama Motochika di kota romantis alias Paris semenjak Kojuuro pulang duluan ke Jepang, dia mendapat teman sekaligus pacar. Begitupun dengan Motochika.

 **Hari ke-6**

Motochika dan Masamune menelusuri sungai Seine dengan naik kapal Bateaux-Mouches untuk menelusuri sungai Seine dan keliling kota Paris.

"Ternyata besok sudah mau pulang saja ke Jepang," ujar Motochika.

"Hm, _you're right_ ," timpal Masamune.

"Aku betah di sini."

" _Me too_."

"Kita samaan, kita beneran jodoh, ya," gombal Motochika. Bibirnya ia dekatkan ke bibir Masamune. Jaraknya hampir berdekatan dan hampir bersentuhan, namun aksinya itu ditahan oleh telapak tangan Masamune.

"Jangan coba-coba menciumku di tempat umum!" Masamune memperingatinya.

"Eh, hehe. Okok."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu memotret kemesraan sepasang kekasih ini secara diam-diam. Gadis itu bergumam, " _Nice pics decuu_ ~. Hehe."

* * *

"...Ika...hey, Ika bagun!"

"Nnghh..."

Masamune menepuk-nepuk pipi Motochika supaya dia bangun dari tidurnya, " _Wake up_ , hari ini kita pulang, 'kan? Kau harus segera bersiap."

"Ya...ya. Aku bangun, Une sayang," responnya.

"Barang-barangmu sudah kubereskan, jadi kau tinggal mandi saja."

"E...ah, terima kasih, maaf merepotkan."

" _No problem_."

Lelaki itu beranjak dari kasur kemudian pergi untuk mandi, sementara Masamune mengecek barang bawaan, khawatir bila ada yang ketinggalan.

Acara mandi selesai, Motochika merapihkan diri. Dia melihat sekeliing kamar, dan baru sadar kalau Masamune tidak ada. Lelaki ini pun mencoba mencari keluar kamar dan menghubunginya.

"Ah, sial. Nggak ada sinyal. Aku aktifkan saja aplikasinya."

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

"A-apa itu?! Tembakan!" Motochika terlonjak kaget kala mendengar suara tembakan yang cukup keras.

Semua orang langsung berhamburan keluar dari kamarnya masing-masing, dan memasang wajah panik.

"Masamune..." dia ikut tegang dan panik. Motochika berlari, dia harus menemukan Masamune secepat mungkin. Takut kalau kekasihnya itu terluka karena terkena tembakan.

Jangan sampai itu terjadi!

Sembari mencari Masamune, dia berusaha meneleponnya.

 _'Motochika...hhaaahh.'_

Akhirnya Masamune mengangkatnya, suaranya terdengar kelelahan.

"Masamune! Kamu di mana?!"

 _'Aku...haahh...di lantai 3.'_

"Kamu kenapa? Suaramu tersengal."

 _'Habis memukul para teroris yang menyerang hotel ini.'_

"Aku segera ke sana, tetap hidupkan hp-mu."

 _'Hati-hati mereka ada di beberapa titik. Mereka juga menyabotase setiap lift, jadi mau tak mau kau harus menuruni tangga.'_

"Ok."

Motochika bergerak cepat menuju lantai 3. Dia menuruni tangga, jika memakai lift, dia akan ketahuan. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Masamune, para teroris itu bersiaga di beberapa tempat.

Lalu apa yang harus Motochika lakukan? Bersembunyi? Tidak! Motochika akan melawan mereka! Pria ini memasukan dulu hp-nya ke saku, kemudian berjalan perlahan ke arah dua teroris itu.

Jaraknya tepat di belakang orang itu, dan langsung saja-

 **BUG!**

 **KREEK!**

Lelaki ini memukul tengkuk dan mematahkan leher si teroris, lalu merebut senjata berjenis M16. Penyerangan itu diketahui oleh si teroris satunya, dia bersiap menembak Motochika.

 **DRRT! DRRT! DRRT!**

Namun dia kalah cepat, Motochika lebih dulu menembakinya tepat di kepala. Dua teroris itu tak berdaya di dekat para mayat pengunjung hotel ini yang mereka tembak massal.

Satu tangannya mengambil hp-nya kembali, "Halo, Masamune? Kamu masih di sana, 'kan?"

 _'Are you okay? Aku mendengar suara tembakan barusan.'_

"Oh, tenang saja, yang barusan itu aku yang menembaki mereka." Motochika berbicara sambil menuruni tangga dan melukai para teroris yang ia temui.

"Aku sudah di lantai 3. Kamu di mana?" tanya Motochika.

 _'Aku melihatmu. Arah jam 3.'_

Kepalanya ia tengokan sesuai arahan Masamune. Dan ya, dia juga melihat Masamune di sana, bersembunyi di lorong tanpa senjata. Motochika tetap memerhatikan keempat teroris yang berlalu-lalang, dia pun memberi kode berupa sandi tangan pada Masamune untuk mendekat ke arahnya ketika perhatian para teroris itu tidak tertuju pada mereka berdua. Masamune berjalan perlahan, dan waspada jikalau nanti ia ketahuan, Masamune sedikit berlari dan sampailah ia pada Motochika.

Keduanya mengambil langkah ke kiri di mana terdapat tangga paling dekat menuju lobi dengan memotong ke arah tempat OB.

"Kenapa para teroris itu menyerang ke sini?!" tanya Masamune saat berlari menjauh dari para teroris.

"Hotel ini dekat dengan pusat pemerintahan penting di Paris. Juga tempat ini sering dikunjungi para pejabat tinggi negara. Tak heran teroris menyerang tempat ini untuk membunuh orang-orang penting," jelas Motochika panjang lebar.

"Menunduk!" perintah Motochika, dan melindungi Masamune dari depan.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Baku tembak terjadi dengan cepat. Motochika terus menembaki mereka yang menghadang keduanya menggunakan Daewoo K2. Teroris di depannya berhasil ia habisi, keduanya melanjutkan meloloskan diri dari mereka.

"Kita berhenti sebentar," ucap Motochika.

" _What's wrong_?" tanya Masamune terheran-heran.

"Akan kuperiksa dulu keadaan di bawah seperti apa. Aku meng- _hack security system_ beserta seluruh CCTV di hotel ini." Motochika mengaktifkan sistem CCTV di _handphone_ -nya yang berhasil ia retas, dan memperhatikan setiap pergerakan teroris di lobi, serta mencari jalan pintas lain menuju keluar hotel.

"Hey, Ika," tegur Masamune.

"Ya, Une?" mata birunya tetap melihat ke layar _handphone_.

"Kau hebat dalam menggunakan senjata. Belajar darimana?" tanya Masamune, dia duduk di lantai.

"Tidak belajar, kok. Mungkin keseringan main _game online_ , jadi refleks, hehe," jawab Motochika disertai candaan.

"Masa, sih."

"Entah, aku juga bingung. Tahu-tahu bisa saja, dan bidikanku juga tepat."

"Mungkin kau ada bakat menjadi Tim S.W.A.T atau tentara. _That must be cool_." Masamune melempar senyuman.

Mendadak pipi Motochika memanas dan memerah. Motochika jadi salah tingkah ketika melihat senyumannya itu, lalu ucapannya itu membuatnya termotivasi. Tak ada salahnya mencoba mendaftar menjadi agen di Tim S.W.A.T.

"Kamu kemana tadi pas aku beres mandi?" kali ini Motochika balik bertanya.

"Tadi aku keluar mencari sinyal untuk menghubungi Kojuuro, sampai terpaksa ke lantai 3. Dan ya, teroris itu datang," balas Masamune.

"Untunglah kamu nggak apa-apa."

"Aku heran, hp-ku tidak dapat sinyal sama sekali. Tapi kenapa kau bisa meneleponku?"

"Soal itu aku buat aplikasi anti sabotase sinyal. Saat diaktifkan tadi, ternyata mereka mengkorupsi sinyal korban dan mengalihkan sinyal tersebut sepenuhnya ke server mereka."

"Wow, _cool_!" kagum Masamune.

"Ah, akhirnya ada jalan pintas. Ayo." Motochika mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Masamune menerima uluran tangan tersebut, kemudian berdiri.

Mereka melalui jalan pintas yang Motochika temukan. Kedua orang ini, memasuki gudang yang terdapat pintu melewati gudang dan dapur.

Motochika dan Masamune sudah tiba di lobi hotel. Sedikit lagi mereka menuju ke arah pintu keluar, namun sialnya pergerakkan mereka diketahui oleh kelima teroris. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka meluncurkan tembakan pada kedua orang itu.

Refleks, Motochika lebih cepat membidik dan melesatkan peluru ke dua teroris dengan AUG A3. Motochika berulang kali mengganti senjatanya karena pasti akan kalah jika menggunakan senjata yang sama sedangkan si musuh memakai senapan yang lebih unggul.

Tersisa tiga teroris lagi.

Baku tembak terjadi ricuh, mereka berdua berlindung menghindari pelindung. Masamune membantu Motochika untuk memberitahu posisi musuh. Teroris dari arah kiri tak memberi kesempatan Motochika menembak, begitupun dari arah depan, meja yang melindungi mereka pun hampir hancur. Motochika menunggu salah satu teroris itu me- _reload_ pelurunya, dan itulah celah untuk membalas tembakan.

 **DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!**

Teroris ketiga dan keempat ia jatuhkan, satu orang lagi. Pelurunya sudah habis, dengan sigap ia lagi-lagi mengganti senjata memakai Dragunov. Motochika siap membidiknya, setelah dirasa tepat sasaran-

 **DOR!**

 **"** _HEADSHOT_!" seru Motochika.

"Uuggh!"

Teroris terakhir berhasil Motochika habisi, Masamune yang berada di belakangnya menutup rapat-rapat kedua telinganya, mereka pun berdiri.

Lelaki bersurai perak itu berbalik, "Sekarang kita bisa lolos, a-"

 **DOR! DOR!**

"Akh!"

"-!" satu mata birunya membelalak, pupilnya mengecil, tubuhnya menegang seketika.

"...Masamune..."

Masamune tertembak di bagian punggung dan kepalanya. Mulutnya menganga, tatapan matanya menjadi kosong. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, Motochika dengan sigap memeluk Masamune.

"...Tidak..."

Cairan merah segar membasahi tangannya, dikala dia berusaha menyumbat darah dari kepala serta punggung Masamune yang tertembak.

Namun terlambat...

"Tidak, kumohon..."

Orang yang ia cintai...

"Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini!"

Mati, di hadapannya sendiri...

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : ...**

 **Review?**


	5. Memilikimu

**'Cause I'm Yours**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Warning : Rated semi-M, OOC, author insert (di scene group chat-nya doang, sih)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Memilikimu**

* * *

"Masamune..."

Disebutlah namanya yang terbujur kaku di pelukannya. Telapak tangannya dibanjiri darah segar dari Masamune. Air matanya turun membasahi pipi, rasa sakit menusuk di hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya kini meninggalkan Motochika dengan cara yang tak diinginkan. Ia ditinggal mati. Rasanya berbeda saat ia putus hubungan oleh mantan pacar perempuannya. Motochika jadi terpikir, mungkin inilah rasa sakit yang Masamune rasakan ketika ia putus hubungan dengannya. Motochika tidak terima kenyataan pahit ini. Mungkin ini sebuah karma, pikirnya.

Ia merasakan bidikan dari sniper dari gedung sebelah-yang Motochika duga dari sanalah sniper itu menembak Masamune-dengan langkah cepat, dia berlindung ke arah tembok dekat pintu hotel sambil menggotong tubuh Masamune. Meski pemuda itu sudah menjadi mayat, Motochika tak akan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kesal. Motochika kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia langsung merasa puas karena mengalahkan teroris yang barusan ia kalahkan, dan tidak memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Padahal musuh masih banyak di mana-mana. Bodoh, memang.

Yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah menghindari bidikan sniper tersebut. Motochika berdiri dan membopong Masamune di pundaknya, membawanya ke tempat aman. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas memegang senjata. Bukan hanya _sniper_ itu saja yang harus ia hindari, tapi para teroris di sekitar hotel juga harus Motochika habisi lagi. Dua tangan besar mencari posisi pas, Daewoo K2 diarahkan ke gedung sebelah dengan jarak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia berlindung.

 _'Ini mudah. Tetap tenang dan fokus.'_ Motochika berbisik dalam hati, eskpresinya sangat serius. Matanya memerhatikan target tembak. Ia melihat sejumlah orang bersenjata berlari keluyuran, namun pikirannya tetap memasang fokus pada sniper yang mengincar dirinya. Pria bersurai perak ini mengalihkan senjatanya, berbelok ke arah kiri dan menembakkan banyak peluru.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Sniper yang mengincarnya terkejut dengan serangan mendadak itu, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kembali ia arahkan rifle pada sang _sniper_ -yang kini bertambah menjadi dua orang. Merasa adrenalinnya naik, Motochika menjadi semakin bersemangat. Tanpa buang waktu, Kembali ia membidik _sniper_ tersebut dan menarik pelatuk lalu meluncurkan peluru pada kedua teroris itu.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

 _Strike_! Dengan bidikan yang tepat peluru itu mengenai kepala mereka hingga bocor. Keduanya sudah dihabisi. Dirasa aman, Kakinya ia langkahkan cepat keluar dari gedung hotel. Motochika terus berlari menjauh zona berbahaya itu. Di sepanjang langkahnya, dia selalu menemui musuh dan beradu baku tembak dengan mereka. Meski fisiknya selalu dilatih, tetap saja rasa lelah menghampirinya. Manik birunya melihat ke mobil yang kondisinya masih bagus, Motochika pun mendekati mobil tersebut. Dia buang terlebih dahulu senjatanya, membuka pintu bagian belakang, lalu meletakkan tubuh Masamune di kursi. Setelah itu, Motochika duduk di kursi depan kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil.

 **BRUUUMM!**

Mobil pun melaju dengan cepatnya. Motochika bisa-sedikit-bernapas lega bisa lolos dari mereka. Emosi dalam dirinya masih mendominasi, di hatinya dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi orang tersayangnya. Di setiap perjalannya, ia terus mengumpat kalimat kasar. Motochika juga tak segan menabrak motor yang ditinggal pemiliknya karena kecelakaan. Keadaan di sekitar juga sama riuh dan rusuh, wajah ketakutan dan panik tergambar dari warga di sini. Tangannya yang lebam serta luka terkena pisau dari teroris, terus memegang kendali stir, sebisa mungkin ia menahan sakit di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil polisi menghadang mobil yang Motochika kendarai untuk berhenti. Polisi itu menyuruhnya untuk keluar, menggunakan bahasa inggris tentunya. Motochika menuruti perintah petugas itu dan turun dari mobil, untungnya Motochika membuang senapannya, jadi ia tak dianggap sebagai komplotan teroris oleh petugas ini. Lelaki ini menjelaskan semua kejadiannya saat penyerangan pertama para teroris itu. Sesudah itu Motochika dihimbau untuk pergi ke pos keselamatan oleh polisi tersebut. Mereka pun langsung bergegas menuju tempat yang dituju.

Sampailah mereka di pos keselamatan. Tim medis menggotong tubuh Masamune memakai tandu dan mengurusi mayatnya. Sementara Motochika yang luka di tubuhnya diobati oleh suster, melihat jasad kekasihnya yang terbungkus di kantong mayat, membuat hatinya perih dan sakit. Tanpa rasa malu sebagai pria, dia menangis terisak. Ia jadi terpikir, bagaimana Motochika menceritakan kejadian ini pada kakak Masamune, Katakura Kojuuro? Membayangkannya saja Motochika sudah menebak reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan Kojuuro. Kemungkinan besar, dokter itu akan langsung membencinya karena tak becus melindungi Masamune.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, penyerangan komplotan teroris berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh para polisi dan tentara Paris. Hari itu juga Motochika kembali ke Jepang. Saat kepulangannya pun tak ada sambutan hangat dari teman-temannya, terutama Kojuuro. Mereka menatap sedih, marah dan kecewa pada Motochika.

"Setidaknya..." Ieyasu membuka mulut, suaranya begitu getir ketika mengatakannya. Motochika masih terdiam. "...Setidaknya, biarkan kami bertemu dengan Masamune dulu. Kita juga temannya."

"Maaf..." hanya itu yang bisa Motochika ucapkan. Kepalnya terus menunduk. Ia tahu, kata 'maaf' saja tak akan merubah kondisi hati Kojuuro dan yang lain. Saat di pemakaman Masamune, Kojuuro tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun kepadanya, melirik saja tidak.

Para pelayad sudah pergi, hanya Motochika dan Kojuuro saja yang belum beranjak dari sana. Beberapa menit kemudian Kojuuro pergi terlebih dahulu. Motochika masih belum mau melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat ini, tangannya menyentuh batu nisan kekasihnya.

"Masamune..." bisiknya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekeras mungkin karena kebodohannya. Percuma, hal itu tak akan merubah keadaan. Angin secara tak sopan menerpa pipinya yang basah oleh air mata, Motochika mengarahkan jempolnya, bermaksud menyeka air matanya. Namun, dia merasakan ada tangan lain yang menyentuh pipinya dari belakang.

 _"Motochika..."_

Suara dan tangan itu begitu lembut dan hangat.

 _"...Motochika."_

Lagi, namanya dipanggil. Suaranya persis seperti Masamune. Motochika berpikir, mungkin ini hanya bayangannya saja. Tapi sentuhan itu terasa nyata, ketika menyebut namanya pun, serasa ada bibir yang sangat dekat di telinganya.

 _"Moto~...chika~..."_ suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. sosok Masamune pula tepat di hadapannya. Bersimpah darah, tatapan kosong.

"Kumohon berhenti...aku makin tak rela dengan kepergianmu..." isaknya diiringi rasa takut serta ngeri.

 _"...Motochika."_

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI! TENANGLAH DI SANA, MASAMUNE!"

Seketika pandangannya menjadi tak karuan dan gelap...

.

.

.

"Gaah! Haah...haah...!" Motochika terlonjak kaget dan bangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki ini melihat sekeliling ruangan. Masih di kamar hotel, batinnya kebingungan. Dia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, menyeka keringat di dahinya, mencoba merilekskan diri dan mengontrol jantungnya yang berdebar cepat.

"Mimpi...?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Kalau itu mimpi, berarti...Masamune!" Motochika menengok ke samping. Nihil, pacarnya tidak di dekatnya.

Pria ini turun dari kasur dan menyapu pandangan sekitar, _handphone_ Masamune tergeletak di meja. Motochika panik, bagaimana kalau penyerangan teroris itu nyata? Ia juga tak bisa melupakan ketika Masamune mati tertembak di depan matanya sendiri. Hal itu membuatnya gila dan frustasi.

 **CKLEK**

Di tengah kepanikannya, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari kamar mandi. Motochika mematung ketika menyadari siapa yang keluar dari sana.

"Sudah bangun rupanya," ujarnya. Tubuh bagian pinggang terlilit handuk putih, dan mengalungkan handuk kecil lehernya. Dia baru selesai mandi. Dia berjalan mendekat. "Giliranmu mandi. Setelah ini kita bereskan bara-" ucapannya terhenti ketika Motochika tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Masamune..." panggilnya dalam bisikan. "Ini benar kamu, 'kan?" tanya Motochika. Dihiruplah rambut basah Masamune. Wangi, batinnya. Lelaki ini masih berharap kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Dekapannya dipererat memastikan Masamune masih hidup.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa? Ini beneran aku, dasar bodoh," balas Masamune, menjitak kepala pacarnya karena menanyakan hal yang menurutnya konyol.

"Aw!" jitakkannya begitu kuat, Motochika sedikit meringis. Kalau bisa merasakan sakit, itu artinya sekarang bukanlah mimpi namun nyata. Telapak tangannya mengelus punggung Masamune yang basah.

"Hey, kamu kenapa, sih? Wajahmu sampai tegang begitu," heran Masamune, ada rasa khawatir padanya, "Sikapmu juga seperti anak kecil yang baru bangun setelah mimpi buruk saja." perkataannya mengenai sasaran, Motochika memang mendapat hal buruk dikala tidurnya.

"Ya, aku bermimpi buruk. Di sana aku kehilanganmu. Kau mati tertembak oleh komplotan teroris." Motochika sebenarnya tak mau mengingat hal itu. Terlalu pahit.

Masamune tersentak, dia tidak senang mendengarnya, "Mi-mimpimu nggak elit banget, sih!" kesalnya. Baru kali ini ada yang memimpikannya meninggal.

Dahinya mereka menempel, Motochika melanjutkan, "Dari situ aku mengerti, bagaimana rasanya takut kehilangan. Dan aku belajar untuk lebih menjagamu."

"Kesannya lebay, ya." muncul semburat merah di pipi Masamune. Dia membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. Malu.

 _'Saat Masamune jadi hantu, tak perlu diceritakanlah'_ pikir Motochika.

"Terserah apa tanggapanmu. Tapi itulah yang kudapat dari mimpi itu. Aku beruntung masih bisa melihatmu utuh." yang Motochika lakukan berikutnya adalah mengangkat tubuh Masamune, pacarnya memekik kaget. Lelaki ini duduk di pinggiran kasur dan menempatkan Masamune di pangkuannya.

 _"What the heck are you doing!?"_ amuk Masamune, tangannya dengan cepat membetulkan handuknya yang terbuka. Sungguh ini memalukan, apalagi kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Motochika.

"Lebih enak seperti ini, hehe," kekehnya, menghiraukan amukan Masamune. Motochika suka ekspresi kekasihnya jika sedang marah, jadi gemes sendiri. Ditambah semu merah di wajahnya, makin manis. Bukan hanya itu, tubuhnya yang terekspos sukses mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Enak di kamu, akunya nggak!" timpal Masamune. "Lepaskan pelukanmu, _and go to shower, right now_!"

Motochika lagi-lagi mengabaikan perintah Masamune, dia malah mengecup lehernya, lenguhan pelan terdengar akibat kecupan itu. "Kamu begitu menggoda hari ini," bisiknya. Selanjutnya, dia membaringkan dan menindih tubuh Masamune. Kecupan itu beralih ke mulutnya, mereka melakukan _french kiss_ , beradu lidah juga merasakan sensasi manisnya bibir satu sama lain. Lenguhan pelan tadi berubah menjadi desahan yang terdengar indah di telinga Motochika, mengundang nafsunya lebih dalam. "Sayang...boleh kah?" ucapnya di sela ciuman. Dia tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk mencicipi tubuh kekasihnya. Jari nakalnya menelusuri dada dan perut, lalu berhenti di bagian pinggang, berniat melepas handuk yang Masamune pakai.

" _Eh, but we must-_ "

 **DRRIIINNGG! DRRIINNGG!**

Suara dering handphone milik Masamune menghentikan aktivitas mereka, buru-buru lelaki bersurai coklat itu bangkit mengambil _handphone_ -nya, ada panggilan masuk dari Kojuuro. Bagi Motochika ini menyebalkan, padahal tadi ia sedikit lagi menikmati tubuh pacarnya itu. Motochika akhirnya hanya mencium pundak serta tengkuk ketika Masamune menjawab telepon dari kakaknya.

"Kami sedang _packing_ kok. Hm, iya, sampai nanti." Masamune mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Lelaki beriris abu ini mengerlingkan mata dengan kelakuan Motochika. Dia menegurnya, "Hey, kita hanya punya waktu dua jam untuk bersiap. Berbenah diri sana. Bisa-bisa kita ketinggalan pesawat."

"Temani aku mandi," pintanya. Dan sebuah jitakan keras melayang ke kepala Motochika.

* * *

 **-Motochika POV-**

Ini waktunya untuk pulang dari Perancis, negara paling indah di dunia, yang menyimpan berbagai kesan dalam memori. Kehadiran Masamune kembali dalam hidupku membuatku betah di sini, aku ingin lebih lama di negara ini, berduaan dengannya tanpa ada pengusik di antara kami. Namun apa daya, itu hanya angan semata. Bagaimanapun, aku harus tetap kembali ke Jepang, tugas kuliah dan pekerjaan kantor sudah setia menanti untuk 'bermesraan' lagi denganku. Ketika _check-out_ , aku tetap paranoid tentang teroris itu, terasa begitu nyata saat peluru itu berderu di pendengaranku, bahkan senjatanya pun seperti nyata.

Terngiang juga ucapan pacarku kalau aku akan terlihat keren jika menjadi tentara atau agen S.W.A.T. Mungkin aku coba mendaftar saja dan ikut pelatihannya, secara fisik dan mental sangat mendukung, kok. Ngomong-ngomong tentang di kamar tadi, aku masih sebal karena acara 'menjelajah' Masamune terganggu oleh panggilan dari Kojuuro, padahal itu kesempatan besar. Tapi jika kami melakukan 'itu', kami akan terlambat menuju bandara.

Sekarang, kami sudah duduk santai dalam pesawat kelas VIP. Terima kasih pada bosku yang mengadakan undian berhadiah besar-besaran yang ditawarkan pada pegawainya, sebagai tanda menghargai kerja keras pekerjanya. Dan akulah pemenangnya, meski aku masih magang di kantor itu. padahal aku spontan saja menjawab beberapa pertanyaannya, dari situ banyak yang iri padaku, tapi kucueki saja mereka.

Kulirik Masamune, raut wajahnya tak bersemangat, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Kamu kenapa?" tegurku.

"Belum terima dengan mimpimu itu. Masa aku mati, kalau mimpi yang bagusan dikit, dong!" balasnya disertai omelan, Masamune terlalu kepikiran oleh hal itu. Sama sih, aku juga sangat tak terima dengan apa yang terjadi di mimpi. Ayolah, baru saja aku bisa melupakan itu, teringat lagi, 'kan.

"Katanya kalau kita dapat mimpi kadang ada pertanda, 'kan?" celetuku.

"Mana kutahu. Aku nggak percaya begituan, _you see_ ," respon Masamune. Sudah kuduga dia akan bicara seperti itu. Semenjak tinggal bersama sahabatku, Masamune selalu lebih berpikir secara logika, realistis dan ilmiah.

"Tapi menurutku, bagaimana jadinya mimpi itu memiliki arti lain?" kataku, memancing Masamune agar mau menyimak topik yang Masamune pikir tidak logis ini.

"Arti lain? Contohnya?" tanya Masamune. Bagus, dia sudah bisa masuk ke obrolan ini, meski ekspresinya tak menggambarkan rasa penasaran. Datar.

"Yaa...misalnya, di saat aku benar-benar sayang, kamu direbut orang lain. Sekarangkan lagi banyak perusak hubungan orang," jawabku. Dan, yups! Masamune bengong mendengar jawabanku barusan, alisnya terangkat tanda bingung. Detik berikutnya, Masamune malah mentertawakanku. Susah juga mengajaknya membicarakan hal ini.

"Lebay, ih." Masamune masih tertawa. Duh, jadi malu sendiri ditertawakan pacarku, mana lama lagi tertawanya. Lama-lama aku ikut _stand up comedy_ saja deh. Aku biarkan Masamune tertawa sepuasnya, secapeknya dia. Berselang dua menit, tawanya mereda dan kembali diam mengatur napasnya.

"Puas ngetawain akunya?" tanyaku iseng.

"Banget. Habisnya kamu malah bawa topik yang aneh," jawabnya. "Lain kali ngobrolnya yang elit, ya."

"Aku sedang tak ada bahan obrolan lagi. Terus juga tadi kamu terus kepikiran mimpi itu, 'kan? Ya sudah topik itu saja," cerocosku padanya, Masamune hanya mendecak pelan.

"Yaah, meski omonganmu terdengar konyol, semoga saja tak ada pengganggu hubungan kita." Masamune melempar senyum padaku. Aku jadi ingin menciummu, sayang. Kubalas lagi dengan senyumanku. Dalam hati aku berdoa seperti itu.

"Une sayang..." panggilku mesra, kucium tangannya.

" _What_?"

"Lanjutkan lagi, yuk."

"A-apanya?" si sayang pura-pura lupa. Kusentuh dagunya, jari jempolku mengelus bibirnya.

"Yang tadi pagi. Kegiatan kita kan terinterupsi oleh telepon dari kakakmu," ingatku padanya. Perkataanku barusan berhasil membuat Masamune salah tingkah, wajahnya kini merah padam. Pipinya merahnya aku cium.

" _N-not now...i'm not ready for this_..." ucapnya malu-malu.

"Jangan bohong, kamu pasti mau juga, 'kan?" godaku.

Tangan kiriku menahan kedua tangan Masamune. Jemariku menyelip dan menyentuh dadanya, lalu dengan mudah aku melepas pakaian Masamune. Dan sekarang terpampang tubuh bagian atas kekasihku yang ramping, Masamune menutup matanya rapat di kala aku meraba kulitnya. Lidahku turut berpartisipasi, berinteraksi di dada sebelah kiri Masamune. Kujilat dan menghisapnya dengan menggoda.

"Aahh...nnh..." suara desahan yang kusuka dia keluarkan juga. Aku makin bersemangat, kali ini aku tak bisa mengontrol diri, bisa saja aku menjadi liar.

Iris biruku menatap Masamune dan menjeda kegiatan ini. "Sayang? Katanya belum siap, tapi kok menikmati sekali," rayuku padanya. Aku jadi senang bikin iseng ke pacarku dan membuatnya malu-malu.

"...Ika..." di kondisi seperti sekarang, mendengar panggilan sayang darinya, jantungku langsung menggebu.

"Apa, sayang?"

"Te-teruskan..." katanya. Seringai kecil tergambar di wajahku.

"Kamu menginginkannya?" bisikku.

" _Y-yes_..."

"Kemari, duduk di pangkuanku."

Masamune menuruti ucapanku. Posisi seperti ini kami lebih menikmati aktivitas sepasang kekasih tanpa ada gangguan apapun.

 **-End Motochika POV-**

* * *

Tak terasa, Motochika dan Masamune sudah sampai di negara Jepang. Ini adalah perjalanan paling melelahkan, terutama Masamune yang terlihat sangat letih. Ada faktor lain yang bisa membuat Masamune _drop_ layaknya sekarang. Mereka tiba malam hari, dan dijemput oleh Kojuuro di bandara. Kojuuro menyuruh Motochika untuk menginap di rumahnya, sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Mobil mereka berhenti di depan kediaman Kojuuro. Si dokter membantu membawakan koper temannya ke dalam rumah, sedangkan Motochika menggendong Masamune yang tepar dan membawanya ke kamar, pacarnya ini membuka jaket, serta sepatu Masamune, sebelum keluar kamar ia mengecup kening kekasihnya. Kojuuro yang menyaksikan mereka bisa menebak sejauh mana hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Kau berhasil dekat bersama Masamune rupanya." suara _baritone_ menghentikan langkah Motochika setelah menutup pintu kamar Masamune.

"Begitulah. Dan...dia jadi kekasihku," ucap Motochika, bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Pertahankan." Kojuuro menyemangati.

"Pasti," balas Motochika mantap. "Berkatku, amnesianya sembuh. Dia juga cerita kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Aku serius. Periksa atau tes saja sendiri."

"ku tak menyangka, syukurlah jika Masamune sembuh. Arigatou. Oh ya, kau bisa tidur di kamar lantai dua. Kamar itu khusus untuk tamu," ujar Kojuuro. Memberitahu letak kamar untuk si tamu.

"Oke. Badanku butuh diistirahatkan."

"Aku ke ruang kerja dulu, ada hal yang harus kuteliti. _Oyasumi_ ," pamit Kojuuro.

" _Oyasumi mo_." Motochika menuju kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya ke kasur.

Esoknya, Masamune terbangun dan berjalan tertatih. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia meneliti tiap ruangan, dan menyadari ini adalah kamarnya sendiri. Lelaki ini keluar, menuju kamar mandi.

"Masamune? Kenapa cara berjalanmu seperti itu?" sahut Kojuuro dari arah dapur.

Glek! Masamune bingung mau jawab apa. Kakanya ini termasuk orang _posesive_. Masa harus di beritahu yang sebenarnya? Ini gara-gara Motochika, batinnya.

"Emm...hanya kelelahan," elaknya. Kakinya ia paksakan berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi.

 **BLAM!**

Kojuuro cengo ria, dia pun melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang tertunda.

" _Ohayou_ , Katakura," sapa Motochika, sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa balik Kojuuro, menghidangkan beberapa menu sarapan di meja.

"Masamune mana? Belum bangun?" Motochika menanyai keberadaan pacarnya.

"Sudah. Dia sedang mandi," jawab Kojuuro. "Ngomong-ngomong kau langsung kerja hari ini?" tanyanya balik.

"Iya. Setelah pulang liburan, tak ada libur tambahan, harus langsung masuk. Itu kesepakatanku dengan bos," balas lelaki bermata satu kanan itu. Ia melihat satu-satu makanan yang disediakan temannya. Semua makanannya sehat, tanpa lemak dan sedikit karbo.

"Begitu, ya."

" _Good morning_." Masamune ikutan nimbrung di obrolan mereka lalu duduk di samping Motochika.

"Pagi, bebeb. Hehe," canda Motochika.

"Apaan, sih." Masamune memasang raut wajah sok judes.

"Jangan pacaran terus. Cepat makan," tegur Kojuuro, mulai iri dengan kemesraan mereka. Maklum jomblo. Eh.

"Oke," respon pasangan kekasih itu. Ketiganya pun melahap sarapannya.

Seusai sarapan Kojuuro dan Motochika bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Masamune jadi cemberut karena akan sendirian di rumah. Kojuuro yang menyadari perubahan sikap adiknya itu berkomentar, "Tumben cemberut. Biasanya 'kan sering sendiri di rumah."

"Kali ini rasanya beda," timpal Masamune. "Jadi mau kuliah."

"Tunggu enam bulan lagi, baru bisa daftar kuliah," respon Motochika cepat.

"Masih lama, ya. Kalau begitu, akan kugunakan waktu enam bulan itu untuk belajar," kata Masamune semangat.

Kojuuro yang sedang memakai dasi tersenyum lebar mendengar Masamune berniat untuk kuliah. Itu bagus untuk masa depannya, sayang 'kan dengan kecerdasan yang Masamune miliki kalau tidak digunakan.

"Semangat belajarnya, Une sayang." Motochika mengacak-acak rambut Masamune.

"Ika _please_ , deh. Nggak usah ngacakin rambutku juga, 'kan." kepalanya ia jauhkan dari tangan lelaki itu.

Kojuuro menaikan sebelah alis, "Une? Ika?"

"Panggilan sayang, hehe," ujar Motochika.

"Ada-ada saja. Yasudah, kami berangkat dulu, pekerjaan menanti," ucap si dokter diselingi tawa.

"Aku berangkat, ya."

"Ya, hati-hati."

Kakak dan pacarnya pamit dan berangkat ke tempat kerja masing-masing. Masamune kembali masuk ke rumah, dan mengunci pintu. Daripada bosan, dia mulai mempelajari kembali pelajaran sekolahnya dan memperdalam ilmu tersebut lewat buku maupun internet agar memudahkan Masamune saat kuliah nanti. Lelaki ini sangat serius belajar, sampai berjam-jam dia terus mencoba rumus dari yang termudah sampai tersulit bisa ia kerjakan dengan mudah, serta puluhan teori pun Masamune hafal dan pahami dalam kurun waktu dua jam, cukup membaca dari internet saja.

Kita tinggalkan Masamune yang sibuk dengan dunianya. Mari kita lihat keadaan di kantor Motochika. Ah, ternyata dia baru istirahat dari pekerjaannya. Diambilah _handphone_ miliknya lalu mengklik aplikasi _messengger_ dan membuka _group chat_. _Perfect timing_ , di GC itu tidak sepi.

 **-Group Chat-**

 **C. Motochika**

Rame banget.

 **Cowo ganteng ya si Keiji namanya**

Eh, Motochicak muncul :v apa kabar mhank :v

 **C. Motochika**

Anjrit :'v kabar ane? Luar biasa mantap jiwa Bv

 **Fujo Queen**

Anjay Motochincay ngomongnya XD

 **C. Motochika**

Bazeng ni cewe fujo kampret ikut-ikuan plesetin nama ane :'v

 **Fujo Queen**

Buodo amat. Ana seneng kalo ngejek nama situ Bv

 **Agem**

Cieee yang baru pulang dari Paris :3 oleh-olehnya dong~ btw aku member baru :3

Keiji nama lu alay banget dah! -_-

 **Magoichi**

Bener tuh. Oleh-olehnya mana? Kita nagih lho.

 **C. Motochika**

Dasar lu kampret :p

Oy Agem, ane curiga situ pasti temennya si fujo kampret :v

Iye nanti ane kasih oleh-olenya. Harap kalem minna :v

 **Agem**

Iya, hehe. Di gc ini seru juga. Asik oleh-oleh Paris :D

 **Fujo Queen** menetapkan nama panggilan **Cowo ganteng ya si Keiji namanya** menjadi **Keiji**

 **Fujo Queen**

 _Much better_ Bv

 **Sipa**

Nah gitu mendingan. Keiji-nii kelewat narsis nick namenya -_- btw, member baru numpang lewat.

 **Keiji**

Yaah... jadi gak keren dong /

 **Sipa**

Keiji- _nii_ emang gak keren :v

 **Magoichi**

Setuju sama Sipa.

 **Keiji**

Oucch... :"""u

 **C. Motochika**

MAMPOS! MAMAM TUH! XD

Wedew makin banyak member baru. Bagus deh, tambah rame :D

 **Yukimura (Harimau lepas)**

FOTONYA MANA, MHANK?! .-.

 **ChaChayang Yuki**

Aduh kakanda Yuki, capslocknya tolong kondisikan :'3

 **Yukimura (Harimau lepas)**

Pengen tahu aja aku mah .-.

 **ChaChayang Yuki**

Kirain mau tempe :3

 **C. Motochika**

Haaeehh nih bocah suara gak nyante nagih mulu. Kalem bro, pasti ane liatin fotonya ke elu pada.

 **Yukimura (Harimau lepas)**

Au ah :'v

Ok Motochentil, ane tunggu hasil fotonya :v

 **C. Motochika**

Kuatkanlah hamba dari orang-orang yang sering menistakan dan mengejek hambamu ini ya, Tuhan :""v

 **Ieyasu**

Ngeenggg...! Baru on. Wih ada Motochabe :V

 **C. Motochika**

BUODO AMAT :V

 **Ieyasu**

Gimana liburannya? :3

 **C. Motochika**

Kepo amat sih, lu :v

 **Ieyasu**

Jadi kamu gitu ke akoeh, ok fine! :"(

 **C. Motochika**

Najis, alay :v

 **Fujo Queen**

Njjiiirrr XD

 **Sipa**

Bujug! :'v

 **Agem**

Omg XD

 **ChaChayang Yuki**

Aku tercengang :'3

 **Ieyasu**

LOL :V eh, btw besok ada waktu gak? Kumpul, yuk!

 **C. Motochika**

Ayok! Udah lama nggak ayok. Eh XD. Oh ya, sekalian ane mau mempertemukan kalian sama seseorang yang bakal ane ajak nanti.

 **Keiji**

Yuuk! Wah Mot, ane jadi penasaran nih sama orangnya.

 **Yukimura (Harimau lepas)**

Nagih foto _time_ :v

 **C. Motochika**

Ane udahan dulu, ya. Lanjut kerja. Jaa!

 **-End Group chat-**

Kemarin dia dibuli karena mereka sempat tak percaya ke Paris, sekarang namanya diplesetkan. Motochika sempat kesal, namun ia maklumi saja. Toh, sikap teman-temannya memang rada miring. Lumayanlah sekedar hiburan di tengah kepenatan kerjanya.

Waktu istirahat 20 menit lagi, Motochika baru sadar dia belum makan, malah keasyikan _chatting_ -an. Pria ini mengambil kotak bento yang Masamune siapkan untuknya, kemudian memakan isinya. Dalam hati ia berkomentar, masakan pacarnya lezat. "Kalau tiap hari begini, bisa hemat uang, tak perlu beli makanan." lelaki ini bermonolog sendiri. _Handphone_ -nya berbunyi dan memperlihatkan ada pesan masuk dari Masamune.

 **-Chat-**

 **Une**

Ika, sudah makan?

 **C. Motochika**

Ini lagi makan kok, sayang *

 **C. Motochika mengirim 1 foto**

 **Une**

Bagus deh. Habisin ya.

 **C. Motochika**

Pasti habis lah~ * kamunya udah makan? *

 **Une**

Belum, hehe.

 **C. Motochika**

Yare-yare... makan dong, sayang :( nanti kamu sakit :(

 **Une**

Lagi nunggu masakan mateng :3

 **C. Motochika**

Ooh, kirain :'v aku sempet khawatir tahu :'v

 **Une**

Hehehe, segitunya.

 **C. Motochika**

Jadi pengen cepet-cepet pulang * kangen, pengen peluk *

 **Une**

Iisshh, dasar lebay :v btw, mau dimasakin apa buat _dinner_?

 **C. Motochika**

Apa aja, aku pasti suka :3

 **Une**

Ok lah. Udahan dulu, ya. Semangat kerjanya :)

 **C. Motochika**

Iya :) makasih dah nyemangetin aku, sayang * Padahal pengen chatting-an lebih lama lagi :"

 **Une**

:v cepat kerja sana.

 **C. Motochika**

:v okok

 **-End Chat-**

Energi terkumpul dan semangat kerja kembali, Motochika meneruskan pekerjaannya lagi.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_!" sahut Motochika. Padahal dia hanya menginap di sini tapi serasa rumah sendiri.

" _Welcome back_ ," balas Masamune yang muncul dari ruang tamu. Dia langsung dipeluk oleh Motochika

Mereka terlihat persis layaknya suami-istri. Aminkan saja.

"Besok aku ada acara kumpul bareng teman. Kamu ikut, ya," ajak Motochika tanpa basa-basi.

" _Sure_!" Masamune menerima ajakan pacarnya.

"Bagus deh. Biar nggak bosen sendiri di rumah terus," ujar Motochika.

"Iya juga sih." Masamune menanggapi perkataannya.

"Une."

"Hm?"

"Kok aku makin cinta, ya. Hehe."

" _What the_...nggak jelas banget, sih. Lebay pula," sewot Masamune. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi.

"Mumpung berdua. Mau." ini merupakan kode darinya!

" _Not now_! Ini masih sakit," tolak Masamune. Nafsuan sekali sih pacarnya.

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang." dasar, sudah mesum keras kepala pula.

" _I said no_! Uwaahh!"

Motochika mengangkat tubuh Masamune dan mengambrukkannya ke sofa ruang tamu. Dari situ Masamune _diserang_ Motochika.

Ini akan semakin menarik.

.

.

.

Hening. Pagi hari yang bisanya hangat dibarengi sapaan dan senyuman ramah, kini berubah tegang dan horor. Suasana hari ini berasal dari Kojuuro, tatapannya tajam, auranya gelap. Masamune sendiri tak mau berkutik sedikit pun jika kakaknya diam seperti sekarang. Diamnya Kojuuro menghasilkan keringat dingin bagi Motochika, menatapnya saja tidak berani. Mereka sarapan tanpa ada obrolan.

"Aku selesai." Kojuuro meletakkan sendok dan garpu ke piring yang bersih dari makanan. Dia memakai jas dan menenteng tas kerjanya, "Masamune, bersihkan pringnya. Aku berangkat."

"Tunggu, Katakura!" cegah Motochika, agak takut-takut. "Malam ini aku mau mengajak Masamune keluar, boleh?" pinta Motochika dengan cengiran.

Si dokter berbalik serta mendelik ke arah Motochika, "Setelah kau melakukan itu pada Masamune di depan mataku, kau membawa dia main malam?" hawa pembunuh seakan menusuk batin Motochika.

"Kami tidak main berdua, kok. Motochika juga bersama teman-temannya," sanggah Masamune. " _So, please_!"

"Terserah," ujar Kojuuro datar. Tanpa buang waktu, lelaki ini berangkat kerja.

"Kuanggap itu 'iya'!" seru Masamune seenak dengkulnya.

Motochika mengehembuskan napas berat, "Kalau tidak diperbolehkan, aku bisa bilang ke mereka jika kita tak bisa datang."

 **Cup~**

"-!" objek lembut dan manis menempel di bibirnya.

"Hiraukan saja kakakku. Kita harus datang," ujar Masamune tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu," balasnya. "Sayang..." Motochika menyentuh dagu Masamune.

"Kemari." mengerti maksudnya, Masamune memberi _morning kiss_ , bertujuan menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Mmhh~"

"EHM!" deheman Kojuuro tersebut menghentikan ciuman mesra mereka. "Dokumenku ketinggalan di meja." pria ini cepat mengambil dokumen itu, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Err...sebaiknya aku juga segera berangkat. Dah, sayang."

"Ya, _bye_."

Motochika tak sabar untuk mempertemukan Masamune ke teman-temannya. Entah reaksi apa yang akan mereka tunjukkan ketika bertemu Masamune, yang mereka anggap menghilang.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Eeeaaa si Masamune masih sehat walafiat kok, hehehe.**

 **Hoollaa, reader's saya kembali dengan pen name baru menjadi 'Fujo Kampret' XD sebelumnya maaf kalo updatenya lama *bow* minggu-minggu kemaren saya disibukan dengan tugas kuliah dan UTS jadi saya hiatus sebentar, juga kemaren saya sempet sakit jadi proses ff ini dijeda dulu (udah ah, jadi curhat gini). Dan saya bawa temen-temen author saya ke fanfic ini hehe (btw, Fujo Queen itu saya *plak!*) diantaranya :**

 **\- Chacha Rokugatsu**

 **\- Asyifa Anas**

 **\- CameliaQueen20 (Agem)**

 **/Hei kalian, masuk tipi XD/**

 **Oh ya, terima kasih untuk kakak kichikuri61 atas pem-beta-annya. Itu sangat membantu saya :D**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Chacha Rokugatsu :** Akunya juga yang bikin scene putus itu kesel sendiri sama si Motochika :"v uuhh, jadi malu sendiri kalo ada yang suka scene crime buatan daku :"v jangan sedih, Masamune nggak kenapa-napa kok :3 btw, arigatou reviewnya

 **Asyifa Anas :** Shock yah sama death scene nya X"D kukira bakal bisa nebak kalo itu cuma mimpi si momot. nggak kok, ndak ada yang mati :D btw, arigatou reviewnya.

 **Hyudate'8576 :** Ah, maafkan saya yang terlalu kampret ini sampai-sampai Masamune dibuat ngenes :"v Ika pake senjata keliatan kece sama badass XD ini udah update. btw, arigatou reviewnya.

 **Faust Pyok :** He's okay, nak. Masamune masih hidup kok :'3 btw, arigatou reviewnya.

 **Akihime Sayaka :** Oy juga! kemane aje? *dibejek* tolong imajinasinya dikondisikan, jangan langsung mikir yang aneh-aneh :'v ini udah lanjut, mak *nodongin RPG* btw, arigatou reviewnya.

 **Ok, terima kasih juga untuk reader's yang setia membaca, fav and follow fanfic saya.**

 **Review berisi kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati.**

 **See you~**


	6. Temanmu?

**'Cause I'm Yours**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OC, OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Temanmu...?**

* * *

Malam hari, sepulang dari kantor Motochika gerak cepat mengajak Masamune menemui teman-temannya. Mereka janjian di sebuah restoran. Motochika sengaja datang terlambat untuk kejutan para temannya.

"Motochiduk lama banget, sih!" gerutu Keiji.

"Sabar saja. Si Motochangkul kan orangnya hobi telat," sambung Ieyasu. Kedua sahabat ini memang sering mengejek nama orang.

Yukimura ikut dalam pembicaraan, "Katanya dia bakalan bawa temen, ya? Jadi penasaran."

"Iya, bikin penasaran saja," kata Nagamasa.

Ieyasu menangkap pandangan pada seseorang, "Eh, itu orangnya dateng. Dia bawa cowok...kayaknya nggak asing deh."

Semua mata ikut tertuju mengikuti pandangan Ieyasu. Empat orang itu mematung seketika kala mengetahui siapa yang Motochika bawa.

"Yo. Maaf telat," ujar Motochika.

"Ma-Masamune...!" gagap Ieyasu.

"Ini beneran kau, 'kan?" Keiji belum percaya.

"Masamune- _dono_!" Yukimura memeluk Masamune, "Masamune- _dono_ kemana saja?" tanya Yukimura. Dia adik kelas terdekatnya waktu SMA.

" _It's been a long time_ , huh? Ya, ini benar aku, Keiji," ujar Masamune.

"Kukira kau menghilang dan...ah! Sudah lupakan! Aku senang kau hadir kembali!" seru Ieyasu, ikut memeluk Masamune.

Keiji mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "Aku tak menyangka..."

"Chosokabe, bagaimana caranya kau bisa bertemu Masamune?" tanya Nagamasa pada temannya itu.

"Ceritanya panjang," balas Motochika.

"Kasih tahu lah," bujuk Keiji.

Mau tak mau Motochika menjelaskan bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu, dari kebohongan tentang hadiah tiket yang membuat teman-temannya geram serta kecewa. Terutama Ieyasu dan Keiji, sampai mereka berdua menoyor kepala Motochika. Dia juga menceritakan kalau dia bertemu Masamune karena Kojuuro yang mengajaknya tanpa sepengetahuan Motochika. Berlanjut memberitahu mereka Masamune mendapat tekanan berat dalam hidupnya lalu mengalami amnesia dan dirawat oleh Kojuuro selama empat tahun.

"Kami tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau tertekan waktu itu. Jika kau sharing masalahmu ke kita, mungkin tak akan seperti ini," tutur Nagamasa. Lelaki ini memang baik dan peduli ke siapapun.

"Beruntunglah kau ditolong oleh orang baik," komentar Ieyasu setelah mendengar yang Masamune alami.

"Senang rasanya bertemu denganmu lagi!" seru Yukimura kelewat semangat.

" _Me too_." Masamune tersenyum.

"Nah, kita sudah kumpul, nih. Bagaimana kalau kita main Juber?" usul Keiji, mencairkan suasana.

"Juber?" tanya Motochika.

"Jujur dan berani, hehe," jawab Keiji. "Mau main tidak?"

"Okok," tanggap Motochika.

" _That's sound interesting_. Aku ikut," respon Masamune.

"MAU IKUT!" sahut Yukimura dengan nggak nyantenya kalau kata Motochika.

"Ayok!" kata Ieyasu, ekspresinya siap menerima tantangan.

Nagamasa hanya mengangguk saja sebagai responnya.

"Baiklah. Semuanya ikut, bakal tambah rame!" Keiji pun mengambil pensil dari tasnya, kemudian meletakkannya di meja. "Aku akan memutar pensil ini, dan setiap ujungnya berhenti di depan orang tersebut maka dia yang menerima tantangan, dan tidak boleh menolak tantangan maupun pertanyaan dari peserta lain. Setuju?" lanjutnya, menjelaskan aturan permainan. Para lelaki itu menyetujui perkataan Keiji. Dan permainan Juber pun dimulai, lelaki ini memutar pensilnya.

 **SRET!**

Benda itu masih berputar. Mereka jadi dag-dig-dug sendiri, takut kalau tantangannya aneh-aneh.

 **TEP!**

Ujung pensil itu berhenti tepat ke Ieyasu.

"Hadeeeeh!" Ieyasu _facepalm_ seketika.

"Hayoh, Ieyasu, haha. Jujur atau berani?" tanya Keiji.

"Berani! Biar geyeget!" jawabnya percaya diri.

"Greget kali," koreksi Nagamasa.

"Bodo amat." Ieyasu malah ber- _yaoming face_ ria ketika dikoreksi.

"Karena kau yang pertama, jadi tantangannya spesial dariku, hehe," kata Keiji.

"Siaplah!" ujar Ieyasu.

"Ok! Nggak susah, kok. Sebentar." Keiji berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar menuju motor dan mengambil helmnya. Kelima orang itu bertanya-tanya, kira-kira seperti apa, ya tantangan dari Keiji?

Keiji kembali ke restoran, dia pun menatap Ieyasu dan berkata, "Situ pakai helm. Terus kau dari sini ke sana tiga balikan layaknya orang yang sedang mengendarai motor sambil bilang 'Ngeeng, ngeeeng, ngeeng'. Suaranya harus kencang!" Keiji memberikan helm pada Ieyasu.

Ieyasu auto cengo mendengarnya, ia jadi ragu-ragu. Mau tak mau lelaki ini pun melakukannya, meski menanggung malu. Ieyasu memakai helm, posisi tangannya dikedepankan seperti memegang stang motor, kakinya ia tekukan sedikit, kemudian mulai jalan cepat.

"Ngeeeng, ngeeeng, ngeeeng!" seru Ieyasu, volume suaranya kencang. Baru satu putaran, seluruh pelanggan termasuk teman-temannya tertawa kala menonton tingkah lucu Ieyasu. Putaran kedua, banyak yang memfoto maupun memvidio dirinya. "Ngeeng, ngeeeng, ngeeng!" serunya lagi saat di putaran ketiga yakni putaran terakhir. Ieyasu langsung melepas helm dan duduk dengan perasaan malu, semua orang malah memberinya tepuk tangan. "Bazeng! Malu banget, sumpah!" katanya diselingi tawa.

"Greget kan?" tanya Keiji sambil mengambil helm miliknya.

"Banget, anjay!" balas Ieyasu, dia pun meneguk minumannya.

"Nah, kita terusin permainannya. Oh ya, hampir lupa. Orang yang kena barusan bisa memberikan tantangan ke korban selanjutnya. Siap, ya!" Keiji memutar pensilnya kembali.

Ujung hitam runcing itu berhenti di hadapan Nagamasa. Si korban menjambak rambut hitamnya.

"Jujur atau berani?" kali ini Ieyasu yang bertanya.

"Berani. Mau coba hal greget dalam hidup," jawab Nagamasa percaya diri.

"Wih! Kau datangi wanita penjaga kasir itu, _selfie_ bareng dia. Terus ngomong 'Mba saya ngefans deh sama mba, minta foto dong' jangan lupa suaranya harus kencang!" kata Ieyasu. Hal itu membuat Nagamasa membatu. Salah sendiri mau sesuatu yang greget.

Nagamasa memasang wajah tenang, dia ke tempat kasir dan menepuk petugas kasir. Wanita itu menoleh, Nagamasa pun berkata, "Mba! saya ngefans deh sama mba, minta foto dong!"

"E-eh...bo-boleh, kok," balas wanita itu malu-malu. Untung Nagamasa tampan.

Mereka pun _selfie_ , dalam hati semoga Oichi tidak lewat restoran ini. Kalau sampai dia ke sini dan melihat Nagamasa berfoto bersama wanita lain, habislah dia. "Terima kasih ya, mba!" dia duduk lagi ke meja tempat berkumpulnya.

"Barusan Oichi lewat, lho," ucap Motochika.

"Serius?!" pekik Nagamasa.

"Serius becandanya, hahaha." sifat jahil Motochika kambuh.

"Sialan." Nagamasa menggerutu.

"Sudah, hey," lerai Ieyasu. "Lanjut, Keiji."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Keiji memutar pensil. Putaran ketiga ini ujungnya berhenti ke Motochika. Masamune yang di sebelahnya masih bersyukur tak kena.

"Akhirnya! Chosokabe, karena kau menipuku kau harus melakukan ini, harus teriak!" Nagamasa mengarahkan layar handphone-nya ke arah Motochika. Di sana menampilkan foto yang sedang _booming_.

"Okoklah!" Motochika mengambil piring, berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan restoran. Masamune antusias menonton kegiatan pacarnya itu, dia bahkan _stand by_ untuk memvidio Motochika.

Piring itu ia dekatkan ke dada, Motochika memasang wajah sesantai mungkin. Jari tangannya ia kuncupkan lalu diarahkan ke atas piring dan berteriak, "MAKAN, BANG! A EN JE A YE! ANJAY!" setelah itu ia ngacir kembali ke meja. Lagi, semua orang yang di sana tertawa, terutama Masamune yang puas mentertawakannya.

"Mantap jiwa, bro!" komentar Yukimura, ia mengacungi jempolnya.

"Rasain," ketus Nagamasa.

"Mau lanjut?" pertanyaan Keiji direspon dengan anggukan, mereka menahan sakit di perut, tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Benda itu ia putar, kali ini berhenti di depan Yukimura. Lelaki berparas manis ini sih, pasti akan siap mau itu tantangan paling memalukan sekalipun.

"Jujur atau berani?" Motochika memandangnya malas.

"BERANI!" sudah diduga dia akan memilih berani. Dasar pemuda kelewat semangat.

' _Perasaan yang milih berani terus_ ' batin Masamune.

"Guling-guling di lantai!" tanpa basa-basi, Motochika menyuruh Yukimura melakukan itu.

"UM!" Yukimura melakukannya, dia berguling-guling di lantai tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. Di sela kegiatannya, ia menyerukan nama 'Oyakata-sama!'. Para gadis yang menyaksikannya ber- _fansgirling_ ria. Setelah selesai, dia memasang wajah bahagia.

Permainan dilanjutkan, giliran Masamune kali ini yang kena. Dia hanya pasrah.

"Jujur atau berani?" tanya Yukimura.

"Berani sajalah," jawab lelaki bermanik kelabu itu. Ingin mencoba hal greget juga ternyata.

"Nggak terlalu malu-maluin, kok," kata Yukimura. Masamune sih tak masalah.

Yukimura menyapu pandangan seisi restoran mencari objek tantangan. Lelaki manis ini pun berkata, "Gini aja. Masamune- _dono_ menyapa dan mengajak ngobrol pelanggan yang baru datang ke restoran selama 5 menit."

" _What_? Itu kesannya sok kenal banget!" Masamune terperangah. Dia kurang yakin akan berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan.

' _Kau harus mencari teman_ '

Ucapan kakaknya terngiang kembali sewaktu di Paris. Yah, mungkin tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Keiji menanggapinya, "Bisa saja yang datang itu perempuan, kan lumayan bisa jadi gebetan baru."

Ieyasu menyiku temannya, "Cewek mulu yang di otak situ." yang disiku hanya nyengir.

" _Ok. Challenge accepted_!" Lelaki berambut coklat itu berjalan ke pintu keluar. Mentalnya ia sudah siapkan untuk menahan rasa malu. Intensinya melihat ke arah seorang pria berbadan kekar seperti Motochika, memakai topi hitam dan berjaket kulit yang baru masuk ke restoran.

"Ha-" belum selesai Masamune menyapa, orang itu menyahutnya duluan.

"Eh, Masamune, 'kan?" tanya si pria, tersenyum padanya.

Barulah dari dekat Masamune sadar siapa pria itu, "Tetsuya- _san_?" dia mencoba memastikan.

"Iya ini aku Tetsuya. Apa kabar?" sapa pria bernama lengkap Shigekazu Tetsuya. Kakak kelas sewaktu SMP-nya.

" _I'm good. You_?" sapanya balik

"Sama baik juga," balas Tetsuya. "Kita ngobrol, yuk," ajak pria tampan ini.

" _Sure_." Masamune melempar senyum.

Digandenglah tangan Masamune oleh Tetsuya menuju meja yang telah ia pesan jauh-jauh hari. Motochika seketika panas, cemburu. Motochika mengerti Masamune itu butuh teman, tapi mengapa ia tak rela jika pacarnya dekat orang lain. Ini terlalu cepat. Pikirnya.

Tempat mereka duduk tepat di sebelahnya, tangan itu masih bergandengan. Banyak para gadis yang menatap Tetsuya. Pria ini jadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak, dari fisik mendekati kata sempurna, bola mata biru dan jernih, tampan, punya senyuman memesona, rambutnya yang pendek hitam acak-acakan namun terkesan keren, idaman para wanita.

"Kamu sendirian di sini?" Tetsuya memulai obrolan.

' _Kamu?! Kamu?!_ ' teriak Motochika dalam hati.

"Bareng teman."

"Kamu sudah kerja atau masih kuliah?" lelaki ini mulai berani merangkul Masamune.

"Belum. Tapi rencana sih mau kuliah sambil kerja." Masamune tak keberatan dengan rangkulannya. Justru merasa nyaman, " _How about you_?"

"Aku sudah kerja. Sebagai _Data_ _S_ _cie_ _ntist_ di perusahaan besar."

"Pekerjaannya terdengar _cool_ ," puji Masamune.

"Jika tertarik, aku bisa mengajarimu. Kamu pintar di analisis dan matematika, 'kan? Nah, itu akan mempermudahkanmu di bidang ini," usul Tatsuya. Masamune terlihat tertarik, dia pun bertanya lebih jauh tentang pekerjaan lelaki ini.

Dari topik pembicaraan mereka, Tetsuya mampu mengalihkan perhatian Masamune dan dibuat nyaman dengannya. Masamune sampai melupakan keberadaan teman-temannya, melupakan pacarnya yang sudah panas sedari tadi.

Di meja lain, kita lihat Motochika menatap tajam sekaligus mengeluarkan aura gelap dan mencekam ke arah mereka berdua. Pasalnya sudah lebih dari lima menit mereka mengobrol! Pasangan mana yang tidak cemburu kalau pacarnya lama-lama berbincang dengan orang lain sementara dianya diasingkan.

"Chosokabe- _dono_ ," tegur Yukimura.

"Hn?" Motochika masih memerhatikan Masamune dan Tetsuya.

"Foto liburannya," pinta Yukimura polos.

"Haeeh, nih bocah satu." Motochika memberikan _handphone_ -nya, "Cari sendiri, di folder 'Paris'."

" _Arigatou_." Yukimura mulai melihat satu-satu foto liburan Motochika.

.

.

.

Sudah cukup! Acara ngobrol mereka sudah hampir satu jam. Motochika merebut benda tipis canggihnya dari tangan Yukimura. Lelaki ini berdiri, dan menarik lengan Masamune. Merasa tangannya ditarik, Masamune langsung melepas rangkulan Tetsuya secara sopan.

"Kita pulang," ucap Motochika.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Tetsuya dingin, pandangannya menggambarkan ketidaksukaan padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Motochika ketus, "Ayo, Masamune."

" _Ok. Wait a minute_. Tetsuya- _san_ maaf, tapi aku harus pulang," kata Masamune jadi tak enak pada temannya tersebut.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa ngobrol di lain waktu," ucap Tetsuya.

"Nggak ada kata 'lain waktu' untuk kalian berdua!" gumam Motochika pelan.

"Aku duluan, _bye_ ," pamit Masamune. Tetsuya melambaikan tangan serta mengedipkan mata kirinya. Motochika risih melihatnya.

"Hey, kita duluan, ya," pamit Motochika pada keempat temannya.

Di parkiran restoran, Motochika secara emosi menarik lengan Masamune.

"He-hey, pelan-pelan! Lenganku sakit tahu!" protes Masamune. "Kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Kesal saja. Ngobrolnya seru banget, sampai lupa keberadaan pacar sendiri!" sindir Motochika keras. Emosinya tak terkontrol.

"Wajar lama lah. Aku dan Tetsuya- _san_ kan sudah lama tidak bertemu," bela Masamune, tak peka dengan perasaan pacarnya yang kelewat kesal.

"Bisa nggak jangan sambil nyebut namanya. _Ilfeel_ ngedengernya juga," balas Motochika, nada bicaranya meninggi, "Cepat naik. Sumpek di sini lama-lama," titahnya.

Daripada nantinya bertengkar, Masamune menuruti perintah Motochika, "Jangan ngebut." Masamune memperingatinya.

Berbeda dengan suasana di dalam restoran, yang tadinya heboh mendadak sunyi.

"Jadi tak seru dong Jubernya," ujar Ieyasu lesu yang mendadak mau minum susu.

"Chosokabe- _dono_ dan Masamune- _dono_ itu pacaran," celetuk Yukimura.

"Masa? Nggak percaya, ah!" Keiji tidak percaya.

"Tadi pas ngecek _hanphone-_ nya, aku tak sengaja melihat foto mereka berciuman," jelas Yukimura super polos.

"APA?!" kaget Ieyasu, Keiji dan Nagamasa.

Mereka tidak menyadari, Tetsuya menyimak pembicaraan para lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Motor pun terhenti di kediaman Masamune. Di perjalanan pulang tadi, mereka tak berbicara satu sama lain.

Masamune turun dari motor, " _You still mad_?"

"Iya," singkatnya.

" _I'm sorry_...aku ngaku salah. _please forgive me_ ," pinta Masamune. Berharap dia memaafkannya.

Ugh! Lelaki bersurai perak ini pasti tidak tahan kala Masamune memasang wajah memelas. Dia jadi merasa bersalah juga marah padanya, "Iya, aku maafin."

"Kesannya nggak ikhlas." Masamune masih menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

Dikecuplah bibir itu, "Anggap saja aku memaafkanmu," katanya datar. Dia men- _strarter_ motornya. "Aku pulang, ya."

"Hati-hati."

Motochika pulang ke kediamannya, lelaki ini tak bisa terus-terusan menginap di rumah Masamune. Ia jadi ingat insiden kemarin malam, dia diomeli dan dibentak habis-habisan oleh Kojuuro akibat melakukan sesuatu pada adiknya. Cukup sekali saja Motochika diceramahi olehnya, seterusnya ia tak mau lagi, itu membuat telinganya panas.

Mengenai Tetsuya, ada rasa kecurigaan mendalam mengenai dirinya. Meski Tetsuya terlihat ramah dan baik, ada aura gelap serta niatan jahat yang akan datang pada Masamune. Motochika juga khawatir pria itu datang sebagai penghancur hubungan orang dan merebut Masamune.

 **Universitas Basara**

Hari ini adalah jadwal kuliah Motochika, di kampus ia dihadang teman-temannya dan ditanyai soal hubungan dia dan Masamune.

"Kalian serius pacaran?" tanya Keiji heboh.

Motochika tergagap, "Da-dari mana kalian tahu?!"

Ieyasu menjawab, "Dari Yukimura pas ngecek foto liburanmu."

"Pantas saja kau kelihatan marah ketika Masamune ngobrol lama dengan lelaki itu," sambung Nagamasa.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Motochika pun jujur tentang hubungan mereka, "Hah...yups, aku dan Masamune berpacaran, baru seminggu. Dan _please_ Nagamasa jangan ngomongin lelaki itu."

"Kita benar-benar nggak nyangka, lho," sambung Keiji.

"Bodo amat."

Mata kuliah pertama sudah berlangsung, Motochika kurang konsentrasi. Muncul rasa tak enak di hati, sudah dua hari dia begini. Lelaki ini makin khawatir pada Masamune, dia juga mendapat kabar kalau Tetsuya terus menghubungi dan mengajak _chatting_ -an bersama Masamune setiap waktu. Setelah beres kuliah, Motochika berencana menemui Masamune ke rumahnya, memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

Biasanya pemuda satu mata kiri ini belajar atau sekedar berenang di kolam renang halaman belakang untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Kali ini aktivitas tersebut terjeda dikarenakan _handphone_ Masamune berbunyi dan diajak berbincang bersama Tetsuya. Lelaki itu juga tak segan menyebut Masamune 'sayang' sewaktu _video call_ , padahal dia diberitahu kalau Masamune punya pacar, namun tetap saja Tetsuya memanggilnya begitu walau nadanya terkesan bercanda.

Tepat pukul sebelas, Tetsuya menghubungi Masamune lewat _video call_.

' _Hai, sayang_ ' sapa Tetsuya, senyuman manis dan ramah ia tunjukkan.

Masamune mengerlingkan mata, " _I told you, don't call me like that_.'

' _Maaf aku 'kan hanya becanda, sayang'_

"Aku matikan, ya _video call_ -nya. Risih lama-lama," ancam Masamune.

 _'E-eehh! Tunggu dulu! Jangan dimatikan! Ayolah...iya, iya maaf, Masamune maaf...'_

"Hm. Sifatmu tak berubah, bikin kesel," ketus Masamune. Buku yang sedang ia baca disimpan di dekat laptopnya.

 _'Ternyata aku seperti itu ya di matamu...'_

"Iya."

 _'Aku main ke rumahmu, boleh?'_

Masamune lama merespon, ia berkali-kali berpikir untuk memperbolehkannya datang. Masalahnya, jika Masamune membiarkan ia masuk ke rumahnya, dan tiba-tiba Motochika datang, dipastikan ada pertengkaran di antara mereka.

' _Jawabnya kok lama? Aku sudah di depan rumahmu, lho_.' kameranya ia arahkan ke rumah Masamune.

" _What_!?"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Hai...reader's sebelum hiatus lama saya update kilat dulu, hehe. Maaf kali ini saya tidak membalas review kalian, jadi makasih buat semua reviewers yang memberi kritik serta saran. Saya terima krisan kalian.**

 **Pokonya terima kasih banyak ^^**

 **See you~**


End file.
